All I know
by A Silver Secret
Summary: What would happen if your life was shattered by a simple letter? What would happen to Draco if he found that his father was not actually his father? SortaNice!Draco, SexuallyCurrupted!Ginny, some CCBZ Read and Review, PLEASE!
1. In the Beginning

**A/N: Repost, fixed, working on the rest. Please be patient. Read and review, please don't flame, because it won't do any good. I love my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**All I know-----**

Draco looked around at his fellow Slytherin. Pansy, his girlfriend and betrothed, was at his side, Crabbe and Goyle across from him. Blaise and his newest "friend" were sitting a few seats away. They all fit in so well with the Slytherin mold. Other nameless Slytherins were standing around, all were purebloods, all possible Death Eaters, but only after they graduated. The bell rang and the group walked away to their first class-Double Potions with Gryffindor. Wondering what Professor Snape would do to indulge pain upon the lionhearted trio, Draco thought ",Yea, Life is good."

Across the Great Hall, at the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ron were, again, arguing. Ginny and Harry sat across from them, smiling slightly. "Ron, you cannot copy my work any time you please!" Hermione was scolding the redhaired boy.

"But 'Mione! You don't want me to fail, do you? I mean, if I fail, I won't be able to graduate and become a full wizard! And if I don't become a full wizard, we can't get married!" Ron pleaded. Hermione's cheeks blazed red. Ginny giggled to herself. Harry suppressed his laugh, so as to not make Hermione's embarrassment worse.

Hermione knew he wouldn't stop saying things like that until he got his way. "Oh, fine, Ronald!" She threw her Charms essay to him and stood as the bell rang. "But if Snape catches you copying, you stole it from my backpack without my knowledge! Got it? I am Head Girl and I will be the one punished for allowing you to copy my work."

"That's great, Hermione! I wouldn't want you to be in trouble. That would be horrible!" Ron smiled triumphantly. "Bye, Gin, see you in a few hours." The seventh year trio walked away as Ginny caught up with Colin Creevley and Michael Corner, two of her closest friends.

"Hi, guys!" Ginny said, brightly, shifting the weight of her backpack. At only five feet and three inches tall, Ginny was quite a bit shorter than the two boys, but her personality was bigger than both of them. She had taken up helping the twins with their joke shop just after they left Hogwarts, and had made quite a small fortune, considering she only indulged at Hogsmeade two or three times a year. She bought quite a few accessories to accommodate her new look, which brought a bit of stress upon Ron and Ginny a few looks from the other houses, Slytherin included. Today, she wore five green jelly bracelets, a snake choker, and green highlights in her red hair. She changed her hair daily, to match the house she was trying to get to take notice. She had found that if she used a certain house color, or the house mascot, then that house's male population would hit on her more than the other houses. She was studying to be a wizarding psychologist, so it was good practice. It generally fascinated her to see how easily she could manipulate the male brain.

As she walked with Michael and Colin, she noticed the main Slytherin seventh years walking in toward the same door. They would hit the door at the same time. Ginny didn't mind the others, but she really didn't want an interrogation by Malfoy this early.

"Gin? Hey, Earth to Ginny!" Michael said, waving a hand in her face. "Ginevra Weasley! Wake up!" Ginny finally noticed that they were trying to pull her out of outer space and smiled brightly again.   
"Sorry, guys! I'm just so tired. I was up until one or two doing that essay for Professor Snape. So, what were you saying?" Ginny asked.

"Never mind, Gin. We know how your mind wonders to all those guys. I see your decked in Slytherin today. Wanting to impress Malfoy?" Colin asked as he smiled. A camera still hung from the boy's neck, although this one was much more advanced than the Polaroid he carried during his first and second year. Colin was almost five feet, eleven inches tall, and had the build of a male cheerleader. In their fifth year, Dumbledore had an idea to allow each house a cheerleading squad. Colin had been on it since.

"Ginny, dear, why do you try to impress all those boys that don't have a chance with you?" Michael asked. "You know that I'm the only one you'll ever really love." He pulled her to him in a very theatrical way.

"Oh, Michael, honey, you know I do love you, but not that way. We're only friends. Sorry to let you down, again, but really, you need to move on. We're not together anymore," Ginny whispered to him and gave a jokingly sympathetic look as he pretended to be heartbroken. The school had also created a theater program that both him and Ginny were in, causing the ex-couple to become close friends.

"Well, well, what have we here?" A deep, scrumptious voice drawled from behind her. "Is this a Slytherin wannabe?" Ginny turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing there, his usual goons and sluts surrounding him. He was over six feet, and had a build that any Quidditch player would be jealous of. His robes were perfectly straight, with no wrinkles, no lint, no nothing, except for perfection. Not even one hair was out of place, and his perfectly white teeth sparkled while he spoke. His lips turned into his trademark smirk that was almost more well known at the school than Harry's scar was as of recently.

"No, Draco, why on earth would I want to be a cold, heartless slut?" Ginny asked, still wearing the bright smile that only left when she became dazed. Pansy gasped at that remark, while Blaise chuckled slightly. This girl was the only one that had ever given Draco a decent fight, and he found a way to argue with her at least once a day. Barley ever did either of them walk away mad, as neither cared what the other thought. Sometimes Blaise wondered if there could be more between the two, because of the unusual argumentative style, but of course, the thought was pushed away quickly because, well, Draco was a Malfoy, and Ginny was a Weasley. Everyone knew that Malfoys and Weasleys would never feel anything less than hatred for each other.

"Oh, so you mean you're not?" Draco asked, pretending to be surprised. "Could have fooled me." He walked past her, still smirking.

"No, Draco, I'm not a slut, as disappointing to you as that may be. I know how long you've been trying to get me in your bed." Draco turned back to her at that.

"Oh, I could, if I ever wanted to get you in bed. But I'd rather not screw a Weasley. Quite disgusting, honestly," Draco scoffed, as the group of Slytherins walked toward the dungeons and Snape's classroom. Pansy turned to Ginny and flipped her off before they turned the corner.

"Wow. He never fails to cause an scene, does he?" Colin asked, eyeing the group that had accumulated to hear the argument. They headed off toward their Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid.

"Not like you actually noticed, Colin," she sighed. "I saw you watching Blaise. I think everyone saw you watching Blaise."

"Ginny! Be quiet!" Colin quietly cried out. "You know that you, Michael, Lilac, and Jennifer are the only ones that know that!"

"Oh, come off it, Colin!" Michael replied. "You're a cheerleader! What do you think people think your sexual preference is?" Ginny smiled at him.

"So?" Colin replied, pouting just a bit.

"I don't believe people would bother you about it. At least, they shouldn't bother you about liking guys anymore than they do about you being a cheerleader. Actually, if you came out of the closet, I think they'd tease you less." Ginny contemplated.

"No, I just....I don't think I'm ready." Colin said. They now stood outside of Hagrid's hut. Ginny rummaged through her backpack to pull out a small piece of fabric. She waved her wand and it became a full sized blanket. She spread it out on the ground for her, Michael, Colin, Lilac, and Jennifer to sit on, when the other girls got there.

"Fine, Colin. But I believe it would be easier on you if everyone knew." Michael smiled. "You might even get a few offers. I think Blaise was also looking at you. Maybe if he knew..." Michael teased Colin. Colin, on the other hand, looked terrified.

"Blaise? No! He's so...so...Slytherin! And straight!" Colin's face was turning a shade of red that rivaled Ginny's hair. He would never admit it, but Blaise was the biggest crush he'd ever had, counting even the small obsession he'd had on Harry for a year or so.

Two girls walked up to the small trio. "Hey, everyone," said Lilac, a light complected blond girl standing at around 5'5". The other girl was about the same height as Ginny, with dark curly brown hair and a medium dark complexion. Her normally chocolate brown eyes had an upset look to them.

"Hey, Lilac. Jennifer? What's wrong?" Ginny asked the other girl.

"Nothing," she whispered, sitting down next to Michael, and pulling her legs to her chest. Lilac sat next to Ginny.   
"She got a letter from her parents. Her little brother's not getting any better. She's really worried. These muggle diseases are so hard for medi-witches to cure," Lilac explained.

"Oh, Jenni! I'm sure it will be just fine. Your brother will be ok soon. He's a very strong little boy. You'll see," Ginny tried to console the girl she had known for some time now. She and Ginny had played together when they were younger. Adam, Jennifer's brother, was like Ginny's little brother, too, and all of Ginny's older brother's were like Jennifer's older brothers. "How about this? Later today, we'll go ask Dumbledore if you and I can go visit Adam. It's a Hogsmeade weekend. We can use the Floo Network. Owl your parents at lunch, and I'll owl mine, too."

"Thanks, Ginny. You always know what to say," Jennifer smiled.

"Where's Hagrid? Shouldn't class have started by now?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's wrestling with Fang again," Colin suggested.

"No, I don't think so. He got in trouble for skipping class to play with Fang last time," Ginny replied. "Oh, here comes Professor Dumbledore. I bet he'll know something!"

"Excuse me, class? I'm sorry, but the Care of Magical Creatures class will be canceled for the next few weeks. Professor Hagrid is going on a trip to Beauxbatons," Dumbledore explained. "This class will now serve as a study period in the library. You will have today off, as a rest, but next class, report to the library." Dumbledore turned and walked back to the school.

"Well, looks like we have some time off. What do you want to do?" Lilac asked.

"Jennifer, do you want to go owl our parents now?" Ginny pulled out some parchment and scribbled down a quick note to her parents about the trip she wanted to take.

"Yes, I'd like that. Can I borrow some parchment?" Ginny handed her some and Jennifer began to scribble as fast as Ginny.

"I wonder if Ron would allow us to borrow Pig. If he knows it's for a good cause, it's a possibility," Ginny thought out loud.

"I don't know, but don't they have Professor Snape's class right now? I would really rather not disturb his class," Jennifer replied.

"Well, you won't have to. I will!" Ginny finished her note and started walking away. "Meet me at the owlery in about fifteen minutes! I have to run to the dorms to get a package to send Mum. Her birthday's next week and I don't want to forget." Jennifer nodded.

Ginny ran inside, leaving the blanket for Colin to pick up when they decided to leave. She first ran up to her dorm to grab her mother's birthday present, then continued down to the dungeons. She approached Snape's classroom with caution. Before entering, she gathered all of her courage. She knocked on the door frame. The entire class turned to allow their eyes to rest on the small girl.

"May I help you, Ms. Weasley?" Snape drawled from his desk at the front of the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor, but may I speak to my brother for a moment? It's a family emergency," Ginny requested, a pleading look on her face.

"Quickly. Mr. Weasley, you have one minute," Snape informed Ron.

"One minute is about all that family has," Draco wittily called from his seat beside Pansy, as usual.

Ginny smiled sweetly from the door. " Oh, I wouldn't say that, Draco. I have a nice little fortune saved up. And we have a nice, loving family that isn't all that poor anymore, considering the fact that my father was just promoted. So, if I were you, I'd think up something else to tease about, Draco dearest."

"Ginny, stop arguing with the git and tell me what's wrong," Ron whispered.

"Jennifer's brother isn't getting any better. She's really upset and she wants to see him. I suggested we go visit this weekend, but we need permission from our parents. I was wondering if we could use Pig. Also, I need to send Mum her birthday gift," Ginny quickly told her older brother. A look of terror overcame her brother's face. "You forgot about Mum's birthday again, didn't you?"

"Um....I'll let you use Pig if you put my name on that present," Ron attempted a deal with his little sister.

"Okay, but you owe me for some of the present. I paid a pretty penny for it," Ginny replied as she turned to leave. Ron sighed, glad that his little sister had such a wonderful memory.


	2. What to do?

A/N:  Again, fixing, please be patient.  This chapter is fixed, and three should be soon.  R&R, no flames, because they're useless.

Disclaimer:  I disclaim.

All I know------

Chapter 2:

Ginny got up to the owlery a few minutes before Jennifer did, so she visited with a few of her favorite owls. Often, when she was so lonely and confused in her second year, she went up and just sat there. A few of the owls had taken to her, so to say. A certain oversized owl that Ginny had noticed delivering mail to Draco Malfoy had been one of the first to befriend her. She loved to think about how angry he and his father would be if they knew she came up weekly to feed their precious Death Eater owl sugary sweet treats. As she had a seat next to Pig, she noticed that Draco's owl had a cut on it's wing.

"Hey, what happened?" She soothed the hurt and whimpering owl as it hopped up to her. She pulled out her wand and did a spell to clean and bandage the wing. The precious owl started shaking its talons at her. She realized that the letter it had on its foot was irritating it.

"This isn't mine. I really shouldn't take it. I don't want Draco to know that I've been up here with you. Do you know how angry he'd be? That just won't do," Ginny tried to convince the owl to stop trying to get her to take the letter. The owl, however, continued to shake its leg profusely. Ginny never could stand to see an animal upset or hurt. "Oh, okay, you hard headed owl! I'll take the bloody letter, but I'm saying I found it lying on the floor!" Ginny pulled the letter off the owl's leg.

"Oh, Gin! So sorry, I lost track of time!" Jennifer ran through the door, breathing heavily and smiling. "So, did Ron say we could use Pig?" She laid her backpack beside the door, walking over to Ginny, who had just stuffed something in her robe pocket.

"Yes, but only because he wants me to put his name on my gift for Mum. Seems that he forgot, again. After last year, I didn't think he'd ever forget again." Ginny shuddered, remembering her mother's last birthday and Ron's weak attempt at a present–a dungbomb and a butterbeer–before petted the oversized owl one last time before she walked back to Pig, writing quickly on the package, then tying it and both letters to his leg. "Pig, honey, can you take the package and my letter to Mum? Then the other letter goes to Jennifer's parents, okay?" The owl twitched his head up and down, looking like it was nodding. "Okay, Pig, off you go!" The owl took off into the sky.

"So, Ginny, what did Snape say when you interrupted his class?" Jennifer asked, waiting to hear every gruesome detail.

"Oh, nothing, really. I told him it was a family emergency," Ginny grinned as she got her stuff together. Jennifer gasped a bit at the idea of lying to the potions professor. "It was really Draco who made comments. But I got the last word in with him, as usual."

"Why does he continue to argue with you when he knows he'll be the one to look like a git?" Jennifer asked, retrieving her backpack from beside the door and waited for Ginny.

"I don't know. It's fun, though, so I don't mind. It's about time to be heading for our next class, isn't it?" Ginny asked, a little disappointed at the break ending so quickly. "Yea. I guess I'll see you later." Jennifer had Arithmancy, while Ginny had Muggle Studies. They said their goodbyes and walked in opposite directions.

Ginny's Muggle Studies class went by quickly. After, she ran up to the common room to switch books in her backpack and started down to lunch, only to hear something crumpling in her robe pocket. She reached in and pulled out a parchment, folded like a letter. Having completely forgotten the incident with Draco's owl, Ginny didn't know what the letter was. She opened it, reading the first few lines. The frilly handwriting gave away that it was his mother writing to him.

Dearest Draco,

I'm so sorry, son, but some new information has come to the attention of your father. He has decided that until this information is confirmed or contradicted, you will be taken off of the will. It seems that he has found out that I was not faithful in the months before we found out about my pregnancy. He does not believe that you are his heir.

There was more, but Ginny was so shocked about the first few lines that she didn't read any further.

"Oh, wow," Ginny said, sitting on her bed in shock. She realized that Draco would be furious if he knew that she had read this note. She had to give it to him, some how get it into his hands. He had to know, but how would she do that without him knowing she had read it. It hadn't been sealed, so she couldn't reseal it. It had been tied, but it was now crinkled from being in her pocket. Well, he would just have to take her word that she hadn't read it. There was no other possibility.

Suddenly, Colin yelled from the common room. "Gin? Are you coming? I'm being patient down here!" Suddenly, she heard a very high pitched, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ginny stuffed the letter back in her pocket, hoping she would be able to track Draco down without his goons and give him the note. She walked to the door, then slid down the newly created slide.

"Colin, did you try to get up there?" Ginny giggled as she hit the floor. Colin, sitting on the rug beside the stairway, looked agitated as he rubbed his ankle.

"Unfortunately, yes. I didn't know it did that! Why can you always get into my room, but I can't even step on a stair to get to yours?" Colin whined.

"Oh, Colin, that's a Hermione question. I don't know the answer. Something to do with hormones and teenagers and all that." Ginny pulled him up and began walking out of the room. "Come on, Colin! I'm hungry." Colin followed, grumbling about waiting for her for nearly fifteen minutes.

When they entered the Great Hall, Ginny looked around to find everyone. Micheal and Jennifer were at the Ravenclaw table, Lilac was sitting with a few of her friends at the Hufflepuff table, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and Neville were saving seats for Ginny and Colin, and Draco was surrounded by his goons at the Slytherin table. Ginny skipped happily to the Gryffindor table and had a seat next to Harry. "Hey, guys! So, how has your day been?" Ginny asked the seventh years brightly.

"Well, except for having Snape and Binns, it was just great!" Harry said a little sarcastically. "And yours?"

"Oh, it's just been great. By the way, does anyone know where Hagrid has gone off to? His class is being held in the library as a study hall for the next few weeks," Ginny replied. Hermione and Ron looked at her quizzically.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Hagrid's gone? He's probably on a mission for the Order! I'll bet they know where Voldemort is! I bet Hagrid's spying on Voldemort!" Harry kept going like that until Neville stuffed a roll into his mouth.

"Harry, I doubt that He has enough power to come back just yet. And I also doubt that they'll send a half giant to spy on him, since what he did to Pettigrew. Remember? And he was only a rat!" Ron said, referring what happened when the Order put a camera spell on Peter Pettigrew in the trio's sixth year. They still couldn't find any of the poor rat's parts, but, unfortunately, they had been able to see everything that Voldemort and his lackeys did to him. It was a miserable sight, and the members that had seen it were all traumatized by it. Harry looked a bit taken aback at the memory, being the only of the trio that had actually seen the spell take affect. It was up there with the triwizard competition as one of his least favorite memories.

"I don't think that he's doing anything for the Order. Professor Dumbledore said that he was taking a trip to Beauxbatons. Oh, do you think he could be going on vacation with Madam Maxine again?" Ginny asked, beginning to get a little excited at the prospect of Hagrid and Olympe's possible relationship.

"Oh, Ginny, I don't know," Hermione said. "Hagrid and Madam Maxine parted terms last year as just friends. I don't think Hagrid's gone just to visit her."

"Well, you never know." Ginny said. She turned to her lunch, eating quickly. She noticed a flash of white-blond hair walking out the door of the Great Hall. "Oops, I've got to go. I have to check a book out of the library." Ginny stood up, grabbing her backpack.

"Do you want me to come, Gin?" Colin asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you in double potions." Ginny walked out the door. She walked toward the direction she saw Draco going. As she turned the corner, she saw him ducking into the library. 'Thank God he didn't go to the Slytherin common room,' she thought to herself. She drew in a deep breath and walked through the library door. "Hello, Madam Pince," she greeted the librarian brightly. She continued through the maze of books until she found the tall boy. "Malfoy," she quietly called from the end of an aisle.

He looked up, then back down when he saw who it was. "What, Weasley?" he asked, turning a page in a book.   
"I found this letter, I guess your owl dropped it in the owlery." Ginny handed him the crumpled piece of parchment. He took it, looking as if it were poison. Draco opened it cautiously. Ginny turned to leave, hoping that he wouldn't read it before she had a chance to leave.

"Weasley,"he commanded, "did you read this?" Draco asked, sounding irritated and upset. Obviously he was a speed reader, also.

"Why would I read your mail?" Ginny asked. "Not like I want to know what's going on in your family." She turned back to him, hoping to be able to keep a straight face.

"How do you know it's about my family?" Draco replied, his face and voice back to the hard stone that it barely ever left.

"Well, what else would it be?" Ginny asked, hoping to cover for her mistake.

"It could be anything, Weasley, but you happen to be so sure that it's my family. Did you read all of it? No use denying. I know you at least part, or you wouldn't have been so keen on finding me alone to get it to me." Ginny looked at him guiltily. "Well, how much did you read?"

"Malfoy, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to, I wish I didn't know. Honestly. I really am sorry."

"Did you read all of it?" he ordered.

"No, just the first few lines. I know that I'm the last person that you'd want to know this," Ginny said, sincerely.

"I know, your heart is just too friggin pure to not be sorry about something like this. So you know all about my mother's so called unfaithfulness, the will, everything?" He had begun to yell.

"Draco, calm down. I know about all that, but I didn't mean to. I didn't know what the letter was, and I opened it so that I would. I didn't mean to read it, and when I realized what I was reading, I stopped. I came and found you immediately. I'm still so sorry, I'm not like my brother and his friends; I won't gloat over it. I'll pretend I don't even know, if you want me to." Ginny looked up into his hurt eyes. "I wish this hadn't happened to you."

Draco felt her sincerity, and it disturbed him. This little weasel, this rodent who had never had an extra galleon in her life, was sorry–truly sorry–that he had lost all his fortune, and that he was no longer part of his family, the same family that had put her in the Chamber of Secrets. Yes, their family had been keeping it a secret that she was the one in the chamber, but his father had told him. They had father-son bonding time over it, laughing and joking about the youngest Weasley.

But now, she was feeling sorry for him, and she was trying to comfort him. He continued to look for the book that he needed, now trying to ignore the little redheaded girl.   
"Malfoy? Are you okay? Have I said something that upsets you?" she asked.

"You upset me, Weasley. Your ruddy robes, your grubby face, your ugly red hair, your sincerity to those you want nothing to do with you. What is wrong with your family? No, don't answer that. I've got to go." Ginny watched Draco leave the library, a little confused. She had known that he would probably attack her, emotionally, but what had puzzled her was the tone he tried to hide in his voice. He appreciated her sincerity, she could hear it in his tone.

Just then, the bell for lunch to end rang, and she walked to her next class.

**A/N  Thanks for everyone who's reading or has already read.  I love all of my readers!  And the thank you's and all that will be at the very end of the story.  Review, please!**


	3. A Meeting with Snape & Dumbledore

A/N:  Fixed.  R&R, no flames, as usual, it won't do anything. 

Disclaimer:  I disclaim.

Chapter 3

Draco didn't know what to do. He couldn't decide whether he should go to Pansy for comfort, Snape for help, or Dumbledore for an excuse to get out of his afternoon classes. In the end, twenty minutes after class started, he walked down to the dungeons and to Snape's classroom. He didn't realize that it was the 6th years double potions class. Standing in the doorway, he listened to Weaslette answer every question Snape asked. She was like another version of Hermione Granger, except she wasn't volunteering the information. After a minute or two, Snape finally noticed Draco watching the red headed girl.

"Mr. Malfoy? Is there something you need?" Snape asked, a little irritated at the ridiculous amount of interruptions his classroom had received today.

"Yes, actually, I need to talk to you, Professor. It's really quite important." Draco stood still in the doorway.

"Out in the hall?" The teacher asked. Draco nodded. Snape looked a little disturbed as he walked to the door. If Draco wanted to keep this silent, it must be something big. He shut the door, then asked, "What is it, Draco?" The young man handed him the parchment, allowing Snape to read it for himself. Draco kneeled against the hard concrete wall, putting his head in his hands and trying to understand what was happening. Snape looked at him when he finished reading. "Does anyone else know?" Draco looked up and nodded. "Who?"

"The littlest Weasley. She says that she found it in the owlery this morning. She read it to see whose it was," Draco replied.

"Ok. Wait here. I'll be back in a moment." Snape walked back in the room. Standing at the door, he said, "An emergency has been brought to me. Class is dismissed. Ms. Weasley, I'd like to see you in the hallway immediately. Anyone still here in twenty seconds will be given a week's worth of detention and have ten points taken off their house!" He returned to Draco's side in the hallway. Draco was now standing. The students quickly filtered out of the room, Ginny being one of the last. She was pretty sure she knew why she had been asked to stay, and was hoping to put off the tension of it for as long as possible.

"Professor Snape, as I've already told Draco, I'll happily forget everything I read," Ginny started rambling immediately. Snape held a hand, silencing her.

"We'll be on our way to the Headmaster's office now. We'll discuss this when we are safely in his presence." Snape began walking, leading Draco and Ginny along. After a few minutes of walking, the pale teacher stopped in front of two huge gargoyle statues.

"Password?" the statues asked in synch.

"Crackers," Snape said, diffiantly. Ginny giggled a bit, and Snape turned to glare at her. She smiled sweetly at him, as smiling sweetly was what she did best.

Snape turned back to the huge doors that had just swung open. He walked quickly up the spiral stairs, Ginny directly behind, and Draco bringing up the rear. Sure, his mind was mostly focused on his major life change at the moment, but that didn't mean his male brain wasn't going crazy at something as scrumptious as Weasley's bum being so close to his eye level. At the top of the stairs, Professor Snape stopped.

"Hello, Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley. What do I owe this visit to?" Dumbledore asked from his desk. "Well, don't just stand there. Come have a seat and tell me what's happened."

They all walked into the large office, taking three large comfortable armchairs that sat in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Draco, would you like to tell him, or should I?" Snape asked.

"I would rather you did," Draco said icily. He turned his head to the side, so as to not have to look anyone in the eye. He was always taught not to show his feelings, and that included his pain.

"Well, Professor, it seems that Lucius has found that he is not Draco's father. Narcissa has finally told him that she was not faithful to him." Snape said plainly.

Draco's head shot around to stare at Snape. "You knew?" he hissed.

"Yes, I've always knew, Draco, especially since I'm the one that..."

"Professor Snape!" Dumbledore yelled. "This is neither the time or the place for that!" Ginny's smile had long since faded as she sat there, unsure of what to do, or whether she should even be there.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Snape turned away.

"Well, what is Ms. Weasley doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I figured that since she found out, through sly and sneaky ways, that she should be here, also," Snape replied. His face had gone rigid, icy like Draco's.

"Well, I don't know what you are expecting me to do." Dumbledore walked to one of his many bookshelves. "I don't know what Draco is willing to do about this."

"What can I do?" Draco snapped. "I'm no longer a Malfoy, I don't even know if I'm pureblooded."

"Oh, you're pureblooded, that's for sure. You wouldn't be in Slytherin if you weren't." Snape explained. Dumbledore gave him an exasperated look, as he skimmed the books.

"Well, that's nice to know," Draco said, a little bit of sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Can you get hold of my mother? I'd like to talk to her. Now."

"We'll see what we can do." Dumbledore found the book he was searching for and handed it to Draco. "I would like you and Ginny to go back to your room. Yes, Ginny, back to Draco's room. I don't wish Draco to be alone." Ginny's mouth was now gaping open.

"What am I supposed to do in Draco's room?" Ginny cried. "And how am I going to tell my brother this?"

"Please, Ms. Weasley, everything will be just fine. We'll have the house elves bring food up, so you won't have to show up in the Great Hall together. I'll send your work from the classes you missed, and I know what a fan you are of Stephen King. I'll send a book or two of his up." Dumbledore winked at her.

"Okay." She was still pouting, but if she was getting a new King book, she was okay. Her parents didn't allow her to buy them, so she had to get them any secretive and sly way possible.

"Now, I'll try to get hold of your mother, Draco. You two are dismissed," he gestured toward Draco and Ginny, "but I need to talk to you Severus."

The two teenagers stood, still not understanding why they were brought to the headmaster, and walked back down the spiraling stairs. Once back in the hallway, Draco looked at Ginny. "You don't have to go back with me. You don't want to, and I don't want you to, so why go?"

"Because Dumbledore asked me to." Ginny started walking. "But I'd like to go back to my room first to get a few things, if you don't mind."

"I don't want you to go back with me!" Draco tried again.

"I was told to, so I am. Don't try to convince me otherwise, you'll just be wasting your time!" Ginny snapped back. "I'm a redhead. You must realize I'm stubborn and a bit hotheaded."

"Really? Never would've noticed if you hadn't have mentioned it." He followed her to the Gryffindor dorms. "I'll just wait out here."

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his arm. "Don't be such a baby. I was told not to leave you alone, and if I leave you out here, you'll run back to your room without me. Babydoll." The portrait swung open.

"Huh? Did you just call me babydoll?" Draco asked, not sure if he wanted that to be a yes. His mother had always called him that, it was a comfort word after the Death Eater meetings he was forced to sit in on.

"No, you git. It's the password." She walked in, dragging him along. She led the way up the stairs. Surprisingly, it didn't turn into a slide this time. When they were inside her room, she told him to have a seat on her bed. "I'll be done in just a moment. I'm just getting some things in case I might be told to stay the night." She got her restroom essentials, an extra blanket, a change of clothes, some pajamas, her favorite pillow, the teddy bear Colin gave her in her second year, and a few other things that were a necessity, at least to her. She noticed while she was doing all of this that Draco had made himself very comfortable on her bed. As she shrunk everything and put it all in her backpack, she heard his faint breath. He was asleep. She laid down next to him, throwing a blanket over them, and mussing his hair up a little. She giggled before starting her little joke.

"Draco. Hey, wake up, sleepy head," she whispered in his ear. "Drakey, hey, wake up." She nibbled his ear a little. Draco finally awoke with the last part, and looked terrified.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"What? You don't remember? Oh, Draco, it was wonderful!" Ginny was going to take her joke as far as she could. She giggled a little.

"No, I don't remember! The last thing I remember is you dragging me up here to get your stuff and you....did you drug me? Charm me? Something?" he accused her, squeaking just a little at that last part. How could he have ended up in a Weasley's bed on his own accord? If anything, they'd be in his, not hers, with the stuffed animals and pretty purple sheets!

"Oh, Draco, I'm so disappointed in you! You don't remember anything?" she asked, then giggled again. He shook his head, still weary of what he had done. "Well, that's good, because nothing happened!" She laughed at his look of anger.

"You little vixen!" Draco cried out. "You little Slytherin wannabe!" He pushed her off the bed, now noticing that they were both fully clothed.

"I'm not a wannabe," she replied from the floor. "Well, we'd really better be going. We're supposed to be in your room." She stood up. Her shirt was riding quite high at that point. "Do you mind if I change? Honestly, I just want to put on something comfortable and rest. It's been such a long day. But what a day to go Slytherin colors, huh?" Ginny grabbed a silver spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of green shorts.

"No, I don't mind," he said. Suddenly the innocent little girl began unbuttoning her shirt. He panicked. "Wait, you mean, right here?"

"Yes, I mean right here. Where else? The boys dormitories?" She laughed at that. "If you don't want to see, turn away." She pulled off the white shirt, then unsnapped her bra and pulled that off, also. She pulled the small spaghetti strap over her head. Draco's mouth was wide open. "If that was something big, you'll really like it when I change into my shorts." His mouth suddenly snapped shut.

"I..uh..Weasley? What would your brother say?" Draco couldn't tear his eyes away, as the littlest Weasley had a wonderful body.

"He would say something that I wouldn't repeat. And he'd say it in a very loud tone. And probably with his fist in your face. But hey, that wouldn't hurt me any." Ginny started to unzip the back of her skirt, only to find that the zipper was stuck. She jerked at it for a few seconds.

Draco watched, smirking. "Having problems, Weaslette?"

"Draco?" she asked, her voice softening quite a bit. He looked at her suspiciously. "Help me with my zipper, please?" She walked over to where he was still laying on her bed.

"Weasley, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why, Draco? Can't resist me or something? The Slytherin Ice King can't resist me, the little redhead Gryffy?" Ginny teased. "Please, Draco? The sooner you unzip my skirt, the sooner I can get redressed." She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"You should know that half the male Hogwarts' population, with the exception of Blaise and his 'special friends' don't think of you as the little redheaded Gryffy. They think of you as the ultimate dream. And don't look at me like that. It won't work!" Draco had always been a sucker for the puppy dog eyes, no matter how hard and unfeeling he was.

"Just unzip my skirt, and I'll stop," she replied. He finally gave in, and reached for the little zipper. He tried to focus his attention on just the zipper, but he really wanted to focus on what was under the thin fabric. There was a thread stuck, though, and Draco had to gently pull it out. He slowly pulled the zipper down, still trying not to focus on the creamy skin underneath. Unfortunately, he had to give in when he saw a silver thong peeking out a little.

"Oh my God, Weasley. You do know how to kill a guy, don't you?" Draco had yet to let go of the zipper.

"And I enjoy it very much." She turned her head a little to give him an innocent smile. She slipped her skirt off directly in front of him before redressing into the shorts.

"You're doing this on purpose," Draco stated, not taking his eyes off what was directly in front of him, and trying not to loose control of his hands (among other things).

"I know." She had a seat next to him. "Now just imagine if we actually liked each other," she whispered in his ear. She giggled when he gave her a look that said he was shocked.

"Is that why Camera Boy is always with you?" Draco asked.

"I just stripped in front of you and you're asking about Colin? And, no, Colin's not like that." Ginny grabbed her robe and her backpack. "Now, we really should be on our way to your dorm." She pulled him up. "I had to drag you up here, and now I'll have to drag you right back down. Now that is unusual!"

"What's unusual is you, little Weasley. You're such a tease. But you honestly don't care what people think. I mean, what will everyone say when they find out that you're in my room?"

"Well, my brother is going to kill you. My friends will think whatever I tell them, and everyone else will probably think we're having sex." They had stepped out of the common room and were making their way to the dungeons.

"And that honestly doesn't bother you at all?"

"No," was her simple reply.

"Why not? What about your reputation? You're known for being a tease, and you've worked so hard on that. So, why ruin that with spending time with me?" Draco asked. Everyone knew he was the king of seducing the Hogwarts females.

"Yea, but you're so fun to tease. I really don't need anyone else. You're a hobby all in yourself." Ginny skipped ahead of him a little. She stopped in front of the portrait that was the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. "What's the password? Oh, no, let me guess!"

"I don't think we have time for this," Draco replied.

"Just three guesses?" She pleaded. Draco smirked at her. Her frivolous and perky attitude was softening him, and he was beginning to think he liked it. She was just so adorable.

"Okay, three guesses. But the first two don't count." He tried to play along and get his way at the same time."

"Let me see. Could it be...Fire and Ice?" She giggled as the portrait door swung open.

"How'd you know that?" Draco asked, mouth gaping open again.

"Stick with me, and you'll never cease to be amazed." She walked straight to his dorm room, which was the Head Boy's room.

"I think you're a Slytherin. Really. Do you think Dumbledore will let me check with the sorting hat? Because I'm positive you don't belong in Gryffindor," he babbled as she stood at his door.

"Do you want me to tell you the password to your room, too? I know it." She giggled again.

'Why does she giggle so much?' Draco wondered to himself. It was started to get to him, and not in a bad way, either. "Go right ahead, but I still wish to know how you got all of our passwords."

"But I'm not telling. Je fonds dans vous." His own portrait of a dragon swung open revealing a king sized bed with a green satin comforter, and at least twenty fluffy, green pillows covering it. The room was only a bit bigger than the normal dormitories, but it was a lot bigger than Ginny's house at the Burrow. "Wow. It's beautiful." She stood in awe at the door.   
"Are you going inside?" Draco asked, still standing behind her.

"Oh, sorry." Her face blushed a little. Stepping inside, she threw her backpack beside the door. She wanted to jump on the bed so bad, but knew that Draco wouldn't approve of that. Stealing a glance at the boy, she grinned menacingly. 'Screw him!' she thought to herself, throwing her shoes off and taking a run and jump for the sea of green.

A/N:  Lemme know if it's good!


	4. Draco's room

A/N--Thank you to all my loyal readers who have waited so long for this! I really am sorry for making you wait for so long, but I had a rough time there for a while. A break-up is hard enough, but when it's your first, well, let's just say, it took a bit of time to get back to not suicidal. So, here's the next chapter, and the characters are VERY OOC!!!!! but it's funny, so I'm still posting it. I hope you like, and R&R please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own crap.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Weasley! What do you think you're doing!" Draco yelled as she began jumping.   
  
"Having fun, Draco, maybe you should try it!" The ends of her hair bounced up to her ears, her shirt trying to fly up. She giggled as pulled it back down.  
  
"Stop bouncing! You're making me dizzy!" he ordered. Ginny looked at him, and Draco swore that he saw a twinkle in her eye.  
  
She stopped momentarily to look directly in his eye. "Make me," she challenged in a strong, yet quiet voice. He looked at her with shock as she continued jumping.  
  
"You little....You little..." was all he could get out of his mouth.   
  
"Oh! Have I succeeded in making the amazing ferret speechless? Gasp!" she teased, still jumping.  
  
"ARGH!" he exclaimed, making a run for the bed. He grabbed for her foot, but she jumped over his head, onto the floor.   
  
"Haha! Can't get me," she continued, sticking her tongue out from where she landed.  
  
"Weasley!" he exclaimed. He lunged for her again, but she spun away from him, and ended up right back on the bed, jumping again. She giggled as she saw the look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Told you! You can't get me."  
  
"Bloody Hell! Weasley hold still!" He went toward the bed again, taking a slower pace this time. She seemed to be leaning more to the left, so he lunged toward the left. She hopped off the other side of the bed, though, instead.   
  
"Still can't get me. Draco, I thought you'd be better at getting me than this, being the seeker of Slytherin and all," she said, shaking her head and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Shut up, Weasley." He sat on the bed, pouting.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to say anything to actually hurt your feelings." Ginny walked to the bed and sat next to him. He sat there for a minute before grabbing her arms and laughing.  
  
"Got you!" he cried out, laughing at his own triumph.  
  
"You git!" She struggled for a minute, trying to get out of his grasp, but his quidditch strength was too much for her. She took to plan B. If he could be manipulative, so could she. "Ow, Draco, you're hurting me!" She managed a tear and a whimper along with it. "Stop, please!" He automatically dropped his hands away from hers. "Haha! Got you again!" she said, jumping back up to her feet on the bed.  
  
"That wasn't funny, Weasel." He stood and walked to the window, all emotion gone from his face.   
  
"What?" Ginny asked. "I'm sorry, if that makes any difference."  
  
"It doesn't. My mother used to look at Father like that all the time. The same whimper, the same pleas." She drew in a breath. She knew Lucius was a jerk, but she never imagined that he would hurt someone he loved.   
  
"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to. I was just, y'know, trying to be manipulative, like you were. I really wasn't hurt, not at all. Look! Not even any red marks or anything!" She held out her arms to prove it.  
  
"Don't try to make me all right, Weasel. It's not an option. You're just here because you refuse to disobey that white haired imbecile. We don't even have to talk." Draco sat at his desk, retrieving his potions book and some parchment.  
  
"Draco, I'm really sorry. I..." She saw that he wasn't listening, so she stopped trying to apologize. She would find some way to make this up to him, but she didn't know what just yet. Suddenly, she noticed three hardback books sitting beside his desk. She squealed to herself as she jumped to grab them.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
About half an hour later,. a house elf knocked at Draco's door. He looked over at Ginny, who he was going to tell to answer it, but he noticed that she was fast asleep on his bed clutching a quite large book.   
  
"Damn, Weasley, now I'll have to disinfect my pillowcases," he muttered to himself. He opened the door, letting the small creature inside with their dinner. It sat the tray down and quickly excused itself. Draco was going to eat his part, and let her eat when she awoke, but he decided that she probably wouldn't like cold vegetable soup and hard grilled cheese sandwiches.   
  
He walked gracefully over to the bed, sitting down next to her. "Weasley, Come on, Wake up." He delicately shook her, almost afraid to touch her.   
  
She rolled over, sighing happily. "Oh, Draco. You're so wonderful," she whispered just loud enough for him to catch.   
  
"Virginia Weasley!" he cried out in shock. Ginny's eyes fluttered open in shock Her shock got worse as she realized she was lying in Draco Malfoy's bed, with Draco Malfoy beside her.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" she screamed. (A/N–I wanted to end it here, but it's nowhere near long enough. And I'm friggin' bored. So, here's more!)  
  
She jumped out of the bed, looking around to see if anything nearby could be used as a weapon. Draco stood, majestically and very respectably stood and backed away from the bed. Slowly, she remembered everything that had happened.   
  
"Oh." She sat back down on the bed. "I take it I fell asleep reading IT."   
  
"Yup," was his only reply. He was still afraid he'd get beaten up.   
  
"Sorry," she apologized.   
  
"Your dinner is here. It's getting cold."  
  
"That's okay. I have my wand. I'll just do a warming spell." Ginny smiled as Draco's eyes flashed a look that said he hadn't remembered that. "Did you forget that you could do a spell to warm your food?"  
  
"No," he lied as he walked to the table that held the tray of food. He sat and began eating regally.  
  
"Yes you did! The great Draco Malfoy, Mr. Perfection, forgot about being able to do a simple warming spell!" Ginny laughed. He gave her a look and she attempted to stifle the giggling. "Sorry, Draco, but you must admit it's quite silly." He continued to look at her. "What?!" she squeaked a little with that. He was pondering what would happen if he asked why she mentioned his name, along with the word 'wonderful', while she was asleep. He was just about to open his mouth when she cried, "Well, fine! If you're not going to tell me what the hell you're staring at me like that for, I'm going to go take a bloody bath!" And she stomped off to his private bathroom, leaving him alone to eat his cold vegetable soup and hard grilled cheese. What was worse was when he realized he couldn't do the warming spell because he had left his wand in his bathroom, where Ginny was now sitting naked.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," he muttered to himself before walking to his bathroom door. He knocked.   
  
"Yes, Draco?" Ginny called from the other side of the door.   
  
"Uh, Weasley, I left my wand in there. I need it."  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do about that? I'm already in the bathtub. I'll get cold if I get out now." She knew she was driving him crazy, but she loved to do that to guys. And there was no chance he'd try to do anything with her. Her logic was he's a Malfoy, she's a Weasley. They'd never get together.  
  
"Weasley! For Merlin's sake! I'm trying to be a gentleman here, and not get the shit beat out of me by your git of a brother! Help me out a little here!" he yelled through the door.  
  
She was silent for a minute, then replied with a simple, "No."  
  
"UGH! You infuriate me, you know that?" he cried out, throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
"Sorry, but you're no fun as a gentleman. Too stiff. Or maybe that's not stiff enough?" she teased with a giggle.  
  
"You...You....Ugh! You!" Draco sat down on his bed, trying to determine if he wanted to take the chance of getting his wand or just waiting for her to get out first. He couldn't figure out why she got to him so much, though. If it was Pansy or anyone else, he'd have just burst in there, pissing off the occupant, and grab his wand. He'd also make a derogatory comment and not have a second thought about it. But the littlest Weasley seemed to be his only weakness. He didn't think he was too happy about that.  
  
He finally decided that he wanted his wand. Ginny had been in the bathtub for a good half an hour now, and he was getting restless. Standing at the door, he got ready to shield his eyes. No matter how boring she thought he was as a gentleman, he would be one. Opening the door, he looked on the counter for his wand.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny cried from the other side of the room.  
  
"Not looking, just getting wand." Draco was really not looking, until he said that. She was smirking as his eyes grazed her body. She had just been getting out of the bathtub when he walked in, so the towel was just being held up, and not wrapped around her body. "Thank Merlin I have small towels," he muttered to himself. The towel was just barely big enough to cover most of the important parts.  
  
"Not looking, huh?" she continued to smirk. "Could you please turn or something? I want to at least wrap another towel around my hair. It's kind of wet." He quickly turned to continue the search for his wand.   
  
Ginny, overpowering and free spirited as she was, decided the perfect way to make it up to Draco for the little incident earlier.   
  
Draco felt hands on his shoulders. It occurred to him that the Weasley was giving him a massage. And it actually felt pretty good. She moved down his back, tracing deep circles on the sides of his spine.  
  
"The shirt is in the way," she whispered. "Any complaints to getting rid of it?" Draco turned to her. She had the towel wrapped around her, small as it was, and another towel on her head.  
  
"Damn it, Weasley, I just found out I'm a bastard child, and now you're trying to seduce me?" Draco laughed a little. "Never thought either was possible. What a day!" He grabbed his wand and walked back out.  
  
Ginny stared after him, amazed. He had just turned her down! Every guy wanted her! Maybe he was gay.... 


	5. Yet More Time in Draco's room

My next installment in the story, still as short as ever, but I just wanted to get it out there. I am actually trying to think of an end to this. Not so quickly, but I realized as I wrote this chapter that I have no clue what the end is going to be. Hm...Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and I hope that more people than that are reading, but just too shy to review. Don't be shy, my friends! I love every single one of you, and would appreciate greatly all of your words! ::Smiles a very cheesy smile with a peasant dress on and a flowery halo looking thing on her head:: Eh, anyway, hope ya like!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
  
Ginny, now much more awake and hyper again, was lying on Draco's four post bed again.   
  
"I still don't know why you had to stay with me." Draco was pouting on a desk chair.  
  
"I don't care why I had to be here. I didn't have to go to class, or eat with my brother and Hermione sticking their tongues down each others throats. I didn't have to suffer by sitting next to Harry while all those other guys were staring at me. I hate always having my brother pushing Harry on me. It gets so irritating!" Ginny ranted. "You know, your bed is so much more comfortable than mine is. I think I'll stay in here more often."  
  
Draco's eyes got round. "Weasley, you will not! This is my room, and we, no matter how 'friendly' you have tried to get, will never be friends!"  
  
"So? I know the password. No big." Ginny giggled a bit. Then remembered her thoughts in the bathroom. Could Draco be gay? He turned her down, then told her he didn't want her in his room at all, he had never had a girlfriend at Hogwarts, and he did have an awful lot of beauty products. "Draco? Can I ask you something?" Ginny started, a little nervous at asking this.  
  
"What, Weasley?" He sounded frustrated.  
  
"Are you gay?" Ginny looked at him with such a straight face that he couldn't help but laugh. "What? It's an innocent question. I have reason to believe that you very well could be!"  
  
"Why, because I wouldn't screw you in my bathroom? Weasley, you are a source for entertainment if I ever saw one!" He continued to laugh for a few minutes, then as he calmed, he began to explain. "I happen to believe that sex is a very serious subject. I'm not a virgin, mind you, but I haven't had very many partners. I happen to believe that sex is something you should save for an actual relationship, not just a quick fuck after you flirt a bit."  
  
"Oh. That's surprisingly...respectful." Ginny looked down at the bedspread, now very embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry, Weasley. My best friend is gay, so it doesn't bother me."   
  
"Your best friend? But wait! Isn't that Blaise?" Ginny looked at Draco, eyes filled with shock.  
  
"Yes, and?" Draco challenged.  
  
"He's just the second most wanted student at Hogwarts! And he's gay?! WOW! Wait til I tell Colin!" Ginny cried out.  
  
"Wait, camera boy? Is he..." Draco asked.  
  
"He's a cheerleader, who doesn't look up the girls skirts when he's spotting them. What do you think?"   
  
"Ah, yes, obvious." Draco laughed. Ginny giggled with him for a moment, then stopped.  
  
"You know, you really have a beautiful laugh," she said when they were both silent. Draco stared at her for a moment. "Sorry," she smiled, "but you do."  
  
"Why are you apologizing?" Draco asked.  
  
"It was an uncomfortable silence, and I made it that way. I felt the need to apologize for that."   
  
"I was thinking, so possibly it was I and not you that made it uncomfortable. So I'm sorry," Draco replied.  
  
"You're apologizing? We have spent too much time together. You're changing before my very eyes." Ginny began laughing again. Draco just smiled.   
  
"I am, aren't I? Well, since you've asked me something, can I ask you something?" Draco stood up, moved to the bed, and laid at the foot of it.   
  
"You just did," Ginny stated.  
  
"Smartass. Anyway, it's only fair."   
  
"Yes, I know, go ahead, ask away." Ginny leaned back on Draco's silk covered feather pillows.  
  
"Okay, why do you dress this way?" Draco asked.  
  
"What way?" Ginny looked up, surprised. No one had ever mentioned her attire, except to say that she looked hot.  
  
"So seductive, like you want all of the attention. You know what people say, don't you?" Draco moved to lie next to her.  
  
"I don't pay attention. I worked so hard to get Ron off of my back, that I got tired of defending myself. But I like to dress this way. I like to have the guys attention." Ginny shrugged. "It's fun to be looked at. I love it."  
  
"But you get all the looks when your just in your robes and have your hair put up, too. A lot of the girls are jealous. For one, Pansy. She has a plan for your murder."   
  
Ginny began to laugh. "She has a plan for my murder? Oh, she'll really flip out when she realizes I spent all day in your room, and was in your bed with you, won't she?"  
  
"Oh, Merlin! Remind me to make sure your not around her unarmed for the next few days." Draco replied.  
  
"So, you're going to protect me?" Ginny asked, looking at him. She realized at that moment how close in proximity they truly were. He was just inches away from her face, and looking into her eyes.   
  
"I don't know why, but I want to protect you from everything right now." They stared into each others eyes for another minute before their lips touched, just enough for the electricity to shoot through their bodies.   
  
A knock came at the door. They pulled away from each other, and Draco opened the door. Narcissa Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Draco. Who is this we have here?" she asked in her formality.  
  
"Mother, this is Virginia Weasley. The owl dropped the letter in the floor of the owlery, and Virginia found it. She got it to me immediately, but had read it to find out who it belonged to." Draco had turned into a carbon copy of her. The rigid, icy stares they were giving each other, the straight posture, and the formality of their speech. It was almost uncanny, Ginny thought as she sat there.  
  
"Virginia." Narcissa acknowledged her.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny replied with a smile. "Um...I think I'll go find out what assignments I missed today. I'll probably be sent back here later." Ginny stood and left gracefully as possible, trying not to squeal or run.  
  
"She looks very nice, Draco." His mother smiled. Draco was shocked. His mother never smiled, nor complimented anyone.  
  
"She's only here because Dumbledor didn't want her to spill her guts to everyone until I talked to you. I'm loyal to Pansy."  
  
"Draco, honey, please sit down. We need to talk."  
  
_____________  
  
Ginny immediately went to find Colin. She rushed straight to the Quidditch field where she knew he would be practicing. As soon as she arrived, practice broke up.  
  
"Ginny! I've been so worried! We've all been so worried!" He gestured to the entire group that had formed. "You didn't show up for any of your classes, and you weren't at dinner! What happened?" Colin cried as she walked across the pitch.  
  
"Oh, I can't tell you why I've been missing. All I can tell you is that I've been in Draco Malfoy's room all day." Colin's jaw dropped open.  
  
"Did you kill him?" he questioned. "You know I'll help you hide the body, but I need to know what happened."  
  
Ginny laughed. "No, Colin, I didn't kill him. We talked, I took a bath, we ate. I fell asleep in his bed for a while. I've decided that I'm taking over his room. It's so comfortable. And green. Have I ever mentioned how much I love the color green?"  
  
"Okay, I'm not understanding. You spent all day in a room with Malfoy and didn't kill him?" Colin shook his head. "No, don't believe it. You've already hid the body without me. That's why you don't want to tell me."  
  
"No, Colin! I didn't kill him! Oh, but he told me something you really want to know!" Ginny squealed. "I get to play matchmaker!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Blaise! And you, of course!" Ginny squealed a little more, not just about the concept of Blaise and Colin, but about the reality of what happened before she and Draco had been interrupted.   
  
"You're talking crazy! Blaise was voted the second most wanted bachelor at Hogwarts. There's not a chance that he'll turn out to be even bi, let alone gay!" Colin replied.  
  
"That's not what his best friend said," Ginny laughed. "Come on, Col! Let's go up to your dorm. We have a lot to talk about." Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the castle.  
  
___________  
  
  
  
"Oh, my Merlin!" Colin cried out. "He...You? Kissed?"   
  
"Not deeply. Just a touch of the lips. Nothing huge. We didn't make out in his room or anything."  
  
"But you, Virginia WEASLEY, kissed him, Draco MALFOY?!" Colin's voice was only a little lower than a scream.  
  
"Sh! Colin! Do you want to be the one that Ron hears saying that?" Ginny asked. Colin shut his mouth. "Now, back to the Blaise thing. I've not got it planned yet, but you and he will be together before the end of this week."   
  
"Ginny, I don't know if that's such a good idea. Blaise is..." Colin started before a house elf hobble in. Colin looked at the elf. "May we help you?"  
  
"Headmaster has requested Miz Weezy back in his office." The elf cowered at the door.   
  
"Oh, Colin. I'll be back later. Not a word to anyone. If Ron asks, I've been working on a potions project all day and I don't know when I'll be done." Ginny grabbed her hoodie (she had changed clothes again) and ran out the door. 


	6. A prophecy? Could this be a plot?

A/N I'm trying to get my mind cleared a little. It's really cluttered. This chapter is very short and doesn't have any real big thing in it, except for a little more of a plot. I actually decided to put a plot in! Ha! Anyway, read and review, and I'll check out all of your stories also. I'll even review them! I love to get feedback, it's fun!  
  
Oh, and by the way, I've almost got a new boyfriend. He's really sweet, and I've been friends with most of his exes and they all say he's a great guy, as well as all of my friends like him! YAY! Well, enjoy everyone, and if you're really bored, check out my other stories, and also my stories on fictionpress. I have the same pen name on there, and about 10 oneshots, not to mention poetry. Well, again, enjoy!! Love y'all!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Ginny slowly walked to the Headmaster's office, trying to make a little sense of the day. She had found out that Draco Malfoy was not a Malfoy. She had been sentenced to staying with him just to make sure she kept her mouth shut. She had fallen asleep in his bed and almost kissed him. She just couldn't believe it.  
  
It wasn't as if it would have been her first kiss, though, so she didn't know what the big deal was. Her first kiss had been Micheal, back in fourth year. Since then, though, she hadn't kissed many others. Harry, in her fifth year, but that had been a huge mistake. She had been upset by her brother. He had told her that her dragonhide miniskirt Bill had bought her for her birthday made her look slutty. She had ran out of the common room in tears, only to be followed by Harry. She landed herself in the room of requirement, with a couch and a never ending supply of tissues. Harry walked in a few moments, finding Ginny flung across that couch with a handful of tissues.  
  
"Gin?" he asked cautiously, hoping not to be returned with a shot of Weasley anger.   
  
"Go 'way, Harry," Ginny sobbed into a throw pillow.  
  
"Ginny, don't listen to your brother. It's not that you look slutty, or even bad at all," Harry sat down next to her.   
  
"I don't?" she asked, looking up at him.   
  
"No, Gin. You look beautiful. You always look beautiful!" Harry said. Ginny embraced him happily.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" she cried. She backed away a little as he looked into her eyes. As Ginny remembered it, it was horrible. The kiss was sloppy, and Harry was definitely not very experienced. Why she let it continue, she didn't know. When they finally pushed apart, Harry's hand was under Ginny's shirt and her skirt was pushed up way too far for his comfort.   
  
"Ginny, I..." Harry started. He got up, turning to the door. "You're too innocent for this, Ginny. Just like your too innocent for that skirt. You shouldn't make yourself look like something you're not." He left the room. Ginny was heartbroken, once again, but not because it was Harry. She wasn't innocent. She didn't want to be thought of as everyone's little sister.   
  
That was when she started working for the twins, every Hogsmeade weekend, and on all the breaks. She saved all of her money, and went on a shopping spree. She learned all the hair and makeup charms she could, and began her descent into the "not so innocent."  
  
But now, she had gained the interest of the most notoriously not so innocent Slytherin. And had almost kissed him. She was pretty sure that no matter what happened, an almost kiss would be better than Harry slobbering on her. She shuddered at the memory as she stopped in front of the gargoyles.   
  
"Professor Snape is a nitwit." Ginny giggled when she was admitted to the staircase leading to the office.   
  
"Ah, Ms. Weasley, back already?" Dumbledore asked as Ginny walked in.  
  
"You sent for me, am I correct Professor?" Ginny replied, having a seat in a plush purple recliner. "I like this chair."  
  
"I thought you would. Now, about this situation. Narcissa has left, and Draco is very upset. This would be good practice, and can be considered an internship, if you would like to play psychologist for a while, Virginia." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as Ginny's jaw dropped.  
  
"Like to? I'd love to! I would be more than happy to help Draco..." her voice trailed off as she realized what she had just said. Not only had she called him by his first name, but she had also said she wanted to help him. Was she not a Weasley? What would Ron say? 'Harumph! Probably that I'm acting slutty again and should be locked away in the Divination tower until I graduate.' Ginny thought to herself. 'Then he'd kill Draco.'  
  
"Okay, then." Dumbledore replied, not waiting for her thoughts to be sorted out. "Mr. Malfoy is still in his room, if you'd like to go down right now. I believe you know the password." He smiled as she stood.  
  
"Why do I always get the feeling you know a lot more than you let on?" Ginny asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Probably because I always do."  
  
"Til next time, Professor. And thank you." Ginny walked through the double doors into the stairway.  
  
"Oh, Virginia, no need for thank yous. When the prophesy is fulfilled, we will be thanking you and Draco." Dumbledore sighed a bit before he got back to work; he was working on a new password to make Severus madder than he already was.   
  
Ginny had ran down to the Slytherin dorms, but was now standing in front of them trying to bring herself to confidently say the password and walk through to Draco's room. There had to be others sitting around the common room; Gryffindor's was always packed! 'Oh, the rumors this shall start!' Ginny thought to herself grimly before stating the password. An opening appeared and she began her walk through. Heads turned and gasps were heard throughout the room as the youngest Weasley said the password to the Draco Malfoy's room, then walked in without being kicked right back out.   
  
Draco turned as she walked in. His wand was pointed at a small wastepaper basket containing a very large fire. Ginny smirked in a very Slytherin manner and sauntered over to his overly comfortable bed. "Turning into a pyromaniac, are we, Malfoy?" She sprawled out on her stomach, head toward the foot of the bed.  
  
"I don't know about you, Weasley. With your fire red hair, I've always thought of you as a pyromaniac, but no, I am most certainly not turning pyro." Draco put his wand down and had a seat on his desk top. Her curious expression was not satisfied with an answer as to why the fire was in the garbage can, and, Draco had decided, was far too cute on her face to be taken away.  
  
"May I ask why there is a fire?" she finally broke down to ask.  
  
"I was told to burn some things. And before you ask what those things are, I would appreciate it if you didn't." Draco smirked as she pouted a bit. She was a very curious Gryffindor.  
  
"What if I do anyway?"   
  
"Ah, a Gryffindor all the way, brave and true. I won't answer," Draco replied.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to be a Gryffy, I do hope you know. No one else knows this, but Voldemort was inside my head when I was sorted. I'm sure you knew all of that already, though. I wanted to be a Slytherin, and I was told by the hat that I would make an excellent Slytherin, but I was possessed, and Voldemort wanted me in Gryffindor. So, that's where I got stuck." She made a face. "It's not very fun. I wish I could be resorted."  
  
"You were meant to be in Slytherin? You were possessed by the Dark Lord? Wait, your first year? That's when..."  
  
"So, obviously Lucius didn't tell you. I was the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets." Ginny smiled as an almost inaudible gasp escaped Draco's lips.   
  
"So, you were the one. I always wondered. He wouldn't tell me because of a prophecy. It said something about...oh my Dark Lord!" Draco cried out just before falling off of the desk.  
  
"Draco! Are you okay?" Ginny jumped off the bed and running to his side. He had hit his head on the open drawer of the desk and was out cold. 


	7. A Pink Ferret and Possible Blackmail

Sorry I haven't written in so long. Hectic times, I tell ya. But here's the next chapter, and it's really not great, but I just couldn't bring out any ideas. Oh, well. Read, and review, though I'm really not expecting anything to come from this chapter. Thanks to all of you who did review, and to my one flamer: I'm not even wasting my time with it. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim. J.K.'s the rich one, not me.   
  
Chapter 7:   
  
Ginny shook Draco a little before noticing the small pool of blood coming from behind his head. She jumped up and ran to his door. Knowing that the Slytherin population would not accept a hysterical Weasley running from the boy's room screaming things, she calmly walked out and said, "Excuse me, it seems Draco has fallen off the desk. I believe someone should retrieve Madame Pompfrey immediately." The majority of the common room turned to look at the redhead. They stared with amused looks.  
  
"Sometime today, please, he's bleeding and it doesn't look good for him." She realized as they continued to stare at her that she was acting too Gryffindor for any of them to ever listen to her. "Fine, then. Zabini! Go get Pompfrey! Parkinson! Go get some wet towels from the prefects bathroom. Crabbe, Goyle! Stop drooling over the chess peices! They're set up wrong anyway. NOW!" She yelled, then turned and stalked back into Draco's room.   
  
The common room was now staring wide eyed at the supposed Gryffindor. Suddenly the door swung back open as she stalked back out holding a wand. "What, are you all daft? Go!" She pointed the wand around the common room before the Slytherins started moving around again. Zabini walked slowly to the door, stopping to look at a portrait before exiting the common room, as if to show that he was only doing this because he wanted to, and wasn't really interested in listening to the Weasley girl. Pansy stopped to say hello to one of her friends first, showing the same thing. Crabbe and Goyle, on the other hand, continued to drool over the chess peices.   
  
But Ginny wasn't paying much attention; she had already returned to Draco's side. She couldn't fathom what had made him so excited that he had fallen off of his desk. Malfoy's were graceful. They didn't fall. Well, so he wasn't a Malfoy anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't have the Malfoy charm and grace. He was raised to have it. Psychological theory. Environment versus genetics.   
  
Still, though. What had made him pass out? She asked herself as she checked Malfoy's pulse and breathing. Both were perfectly normal. Pansy walked in and handed her the towels.  
  
"So, Weasel, what exactly did you to my boyfriend?" Pansy snottily asked.  
  
"Parkinson, it's none of your business. If he wants you to know about why we've spent all day in his room together, then he'll tell you later on. But right now, he can't. He's unconscious." Ginny dabbed the towels along the side of his head, not wanting to move him in case other injuries had occured. Pansy gasped when Ginny said this.   
  
"You little bitch!" she cried out. Ginny laughed.  
  
"You're so clueless, Parkinson. Please, go wait outside for the nurse, and leave us be." Ginny shook her head as the pug faced girl stomped out of the room.  
  
Madam Pompfrey arrived a few minutes later, levitating Draco out of the room and telling Ginny to gather some things he'd need for an overnight stay. She blinked a few times, standing by the door before saying, "And how the hell would I know what the bloke needs?"  
  
She began wandering around. "Hm..." she thought to herself. "Clothes? Pajamas, maybe?" She started opening the drawers of his dresser, not sure what she would find in them. In the first couple drawers, she didn't find what she was wanting to. In the third drawer, she still didn't find what she was looking for, but she did find some interesting items for blackmail: Boxer shorts with Baby Bop on them. She pulled them out and put them in a duffel bag she had found in his closet. She kept searching his room for pajamas, only to find them in the last drawer she could've looked in. He had more clothes than any girl she'd ever met! Well, maybe not Parvati, but still, he had a lot of clothes.   
  
In the pajama drawer, she found basketball shorts, undershirts, and bathrobes. In the very bottom of the drawer, though, she found a pair of pale blue footsie pajamas. She giggled as she pulled them out and stuffed them in the duffel bag.  
  
Next, she began to search for some clothes for the next day. In the pants part of the closet, she could find nothing but dress pants and khakis. "For such a hot git, his clothes aren't very becoming of him," she complained to herself. Finally, on the very last hanger, she found the perfect item: leather pants! "Ginevra Weasley, you are a genius. Or at least completely evil. He's going to kill you for this!"   
  
The shirt would be a problem, for it looked like all of his were uniform white dress shirts. Finally, she found a shiny green long sleeved shirt in the very back of the closet. She pulled it out and stuck it in the bag, also. She threw in a few other things, like a toothbrush and socks and things like that before moving on. She grabbed a pillow off the bed, knowing that the hospital wing would not have a sufficient amount of comfort for the spoiled boy. What she saw under the pillow almost made her choke: a tiny, pink stuffed ferret. She couldn't resist grabbing it, and an extra blanket.  
  
Giggling, she walked confidently out of the room, duffel bag, ferret, pillow, and blanket in tow.  
  
She walked into the hospital wing, trying to keep a straight face. Draco was sitting up, a bandage wrapped around his head.   
  
"Hello! I see you're conscious now," she said, holding the ferret behind her back.   
  
"Thanks, Weasel. You really didn't have to come here."  
  
"I've brought a few things you might need." She placed the pillow, blanket, and duffel bag on the bed. "And here's something I just thought you'd like to have with you." She pulled the ferret out from behind her back.  
  
The look on Draco's face when he saw the plush toy was priceless and Ginny burst out laughing. "Weasley! I can't believe you brought that! Where did you find it?! I thought I had it hid!"   
  
"You did! Under the pillow." Ginny placed it next to him on the bed.  
  
"I can explain! Please, stop laughing, you'll draw attention!"  
  
"Oh, you just wait until you see the attention you draw with the clothes I found for you!" Ginny had stopped laughing, but still had a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Weasley, what kind of clothes...." He then realized that he had not thrown out the clothes he had from when he went out to a muggle club that one time. But the redheaded Gryffindor wouldn't be that...mean! Or would she? He grabbed the duffel and pulled out the leather pants and green shirt. He groaned.  
  
"Oh, don't stop there, Drakey, keep looking." She kept smiling. What else could she have brought? He groaned when he pulled out the footsie pj's. "Ok, now I think an explanation as to why clothes such as these are in the wardrobe of the most sophisticated man at Hogwarts."   
  
"Well. The ferret, it was a counseling thing. You don't know how hard it is to be turned into a ferret. It was terrifying! The paranoia that I felt while I was charmed never left. It was...it was scarring!" Draco cried out. He was speaking so fast that Ginny thought he would explode from the lack of breath. "And the night clothes; well, my mother bought them. She's so out of it, that she doesn't realize I'm too old for that, and I didn't want to hurt her by tossing them out. She was trying at least!" He stopped talking.  
  
"And the leather pants? Well, not so much the pants, but the shirt??" Ginny looked at him.   
  
"It's the type of thing I'd find in Colin's closet."  
  
"Well, they're club clothes. Zabini bought them and made me go to a muggle club with him early this year. I kept meaning to throw them out, but I just kept hiding them away." He looked over at Ginny. "Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
"Like what?!" she cried.  
  
"Like you have some secret. You're not using this against me. You're not blackmailing me with footsie pajamas and a stuffed toy."   
  
"Who says?" Ginny smiled at the boy. She found herself thinking, "Damn, he looks so good when he's agitated."  
  
"You wouldn't. You're such a Gryffindor. You wouldn't." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself instead of her.  
  
"Well, we'll see, won't we?" She smiled once again as she grabbed the ferret and walked back out the door.  
  
"Hey!" Draco yelled. "Bring back my ferret!"  
  
A/N Okay, sorry, again. That was completely boring. But I haven't been inspired to write anything at all, and when I sat down at my keyboard, this is all that would come out. It sucks, really bad, I know. The next chapter might be better, because my life is really calming down. No more Upward Bound, no more class, no more room mates, no more hospitals, no more high school.   
  
Oh, and in three weeks, guess what! I get to move back onto the campus I just moved off of! YAY! Well, at least this time it's with new people. That'll be great! And don't forget to review! I'll love you all forever! Also, go read my other 2 stories. They're a lot better! 


	8. In the Hospital Wing

A/N: So, how long has it been? 'Bout a week, maybe?? I don't think it's even been that long. Wow! Give me a round of applause. I think that's the quickest I've ever updated. This is short, though, so I guess it's just right I got it out quick. I think it's funny, and...interesting. I like it, which is a miracle. But I think you'll enjoy it. I hope you do, anyway. Well, what exactly are you waiting for? Get to reading, and review a little, too! Even a one word review is a review....  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim. JK is one happy pregnant lady, and I'm definitely not that.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
The next few hours were a blur to Draco. Madame Pomfrey had given him a relaxation potion to make him calm down. She had thought he was delusional at first, mumbling something about footsie pajamas, bloody redheads, and ferrets, but she decided a tranquilizer would be too much for this exact injury. She'd have the psychology student come to visit him later. She never could remember who that was, though.  
  
Draco had a frightful night, drifting in and out of consciousness. Dreams and reality were colliding and causing quite a fuss for the grey eyed dragon.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny walked back up to her dorm, trying to avoid everyone as much as possible, in hopes that the stuffed ferret wouldn't make an appearance in any new gossip. She didn't want to be the one accused of owning it. As she walked in, Jennifer and Lilac attacked her.  
  
"What is this Colin is telling us about you spending today in the Malferret's dorm?" Jennifer spat out. Ginny smiled at them.   
  
"Calm down. Nothing has happened. He's in Slytherin. Dumbledore is just wanting us to do some project together, for inner-house relations, or something like that. Nothing big," Ginny made up a story off the top of her head. She seemed to be good at doing that to get Fred and George out of trouble, why not use it to her advantage every now and then?  
  
"Yea, sure, Gin! We see the way he has always looked at you when you two start arguing! You two are dating, aren't you?!" Lilac cried out at her. "What is behind your back, anyway?"  
  
Ginny had forgot she was still hiding the plush toy, and her friends were really starting to upset her. "I am not dating the Slytherin Slut, and what is behind my back is a surprise for Jennifer's little brother! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go finish off the surprise. I don't need to be interrogated while I try to study!" Ginny stomped out the door, not quite sure where she was going.   
  
Well, she knew one thing. She couldn't exactly walk around with a stuffed ferret, and she couldn't very well take it back to the Slytherin dorms. She'd just have to take it back to Draco in the hospital wing.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He was on top of the world, or at least on top of Hogwarts. Potter had fallen off of his broom during the Quidditch match, and no one could find him. Draco had flown to the top of the school, and was standing with a pair of , trying to spot the nescient seeker. Of course, the snitch had been caught before he had flown off, and the crowd had exploded in cheers of, "Draco! Draco! Draco!" with the occasion "My hero!" or "Isn't he dreamy?" from the prettiest girls. He had caught a glimpse of Ginny, staring back at him starry eyed, with her hands clasped at the side of her head before flying to find the raven haired git.   
  
Suddenly, Draco spotted Potter, being drug away by werewolves beside the Dark Forest. In a fit of heroism, he swooped down, unsheathing his wand like a sword, and blasting the werewolves away. He grabbed the boy who lived without so much as a foot on the ground, and lifted back into the air before the horrid creatures knew what was happening.

"Draco, I brought your ferret back," Draco heard from the balcony beside him.

"Hold on," he cried. "Potter has to be taken back to the crowd first. I'll come back for you, fair Ginevra!" Draco flew his broom back to the Quidditch match where everyone greeted him with great gratitude before he flew back to the Dream Girl.

Ginny, back in reality, was watching Draco thrash around wildy, as if he were on a broom or something. "Draco, I brought your ferret back," she said, as his eyes fluttered open for a moment. She couldn't be sure what he said exactly, but it was something about Potter, the crowd, and a fair. Ginny laid the ferret down beside him, hoping no one else would walk in and see it. Poor Draco would never live it down!

"Ginevra," he said a moment later as Ginny was about to go back out the door. "I've waited so long." He was mumbling, and Ginny could barely hear what he was saying, but she knew she heard her name. Why would he be dreaming about her. Wasn't he just muttering about Harry? She decided to stay for a moment or so to see what other kinds of blackmail she could gain from this situation.

"Watied so long for what, Draco?" Ginny asked, pulling a stool up next to his bed.

"For you, Ginevra. I've always..." he was still mumbling and trailed off at the end, before starting to thrash around again, as if fighting something. "Go 'way, Potter! Get lost, Weasel!" Draco cried out a little louder than the mutterings. "Stupid Dream Team," he said as he calmed down.

"Don't worry about them, Draco. Tell me what you've waited so long for." Ginny took hold of his hand, trying to keep his attention to her instead of going further into his subconscious.

"For this," he said before his eyes fluttered open again and he pulled himself up, and her down, forcing her lips to crush onto his. His hands found their way into her hair, and she was no longer sitting on the stool, but on the bed next to him. She forgot all about where they were, who they were, what she had been thinking, and everything else.

Suddenly, she heard someone yell, "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, YOU GET YOUR ARSE OFF THAT BED THIS INSTANT!!"

Ron and Hermione had carried Harry in, who, from the looks his limp and the scratches, had taken a nasty fall off his broom and injured his left ankle. Ginny sat up, then immediately jumped off the bed, hiding the ferret. Taking a quick look at Malfoy, she saw he was still completely zoned out.

"Ron! I wasn't...we were just...He's completely...I...I...I...Oh! Harry! What happened?!" Ginny attempted to change the subject. Madame Pompfrey walked in as this was cried out.

"Potter, you're always getting hurt in some way. Come, now, into the back. Got a healing potion all ready. Saw you fall from my window, I did!" The healer just looked over at her other patient long enough to check to see if any new injuries had been received since she had left. As Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been distracted by her, Ginny had slipped out the door.

Draco, on the other hand, was still laying there, smiling peacefully in his sleep.

A/N: Teehee. Like I said, I liked it. Anyway, review, please!! Tell me if I'm crazy or if that was actually funny. And did I spell Ginevra right?? I'm not quite sure, I've seen so many different spellings. This is just the one I like the best. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed before! I'll put names of all the reviewers in one chapter sometime soon, but not right now. Well, Love y'all!


	9. Confrontations with Gryffindors and 1 Sl...

A/N: Well, here's chapter 9. I didn't think I'd get this far. Wow. Sniff Anyway, Read, and Don't forget to review.  
  
Oh, and thanks to BigReader, who has reviewed all of my chapters, I think, and gave me a more than 83 word review! You rock!   
  
Disclaimer: Is it ever going to change? No. I disclaim.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Ginny, now not sure where she could go, wandered the halls aimlessly. She knew that sometime or another, she would have to return to the Gryffindor common rooms. That was something she definitely did not want to do. Ron and Hermione, possibly Harry, would be there, waiting to interrogate her on the predicament they had found her in, and Lilac and Jennifer were going to be mad and ignoring her. She just didn't want to face that, not yet.   
  
She thought about going to the library, but she had left all her homework in Draco's room. She thought about going to Hagrid, but it was near curfew, and he would just shoo her right back to the castle. It was already too dark to go to the quidditch pitch, and going to a teacher would be ridiculous without a reason. So, she wandered aimlessly, just thinking.   
  
"Weasel," she heard a voice behind her say. She turned to see Blaise Zabini standing at an empty classroom door.  
  
"Zabini," she replied, dipping her head in a respectable greeting.  
  
"Step into my office, Ms. Weasley. I think we have some matters to attend to." Blaise walked gracefully into the room. Ginny followed, confusion adorning her face.  
  
The room looked to be abandoned for a long time. The desks were covered with years of dust. The only thing that looked to be somewhat used was the office in the back room. 'And I thought he was being cliche!' Ginny thought. Blaise really had an office. And it was elegantly decorated. If there was any doubt about it before, Ginny had just been reassured. He was either gay, or very metro-sexual.   
  
"Wow. This is impressive. Hired decorator?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course not! I am the resident decorator. Dumbledore even hired me to decorate for the Fall Ball!"   
  
"Don't get defensive, Zabini. I know all about your ahem decorating skills." Ginny alluded to his sexual preference. Blaise raised an eyebrow at the short redhead.  
  
"And how, may I ask, do you know?" he asked, now circling her.  
  
"I have my ways. If you must know, I have direct connections to a few of your conquests." Ginny walked away from him, having a seat in one of the oversized leopard chairs. Can I stay here?"  
  
"No, Weasel, if it weren't for Draco, you'd never know this was here."  
  
"What do I have to do with Draco?" Ginny asked innocently, still nonchalantly sitting in the chair.  
  
"That's exactly what I want to know." Blaise pulled one of his bar stools directly in front of the chair. "What business do you have with Mr. Slytherin, himself? Why have you been with him all day?" He perched himself on the stool and, from the look on his face, Ginny could tell he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
"Privileged information." Ginny stood, preparing to leave.  
  
Blaise pushed her back down into the chair. Ginny stared up at him in shock. "I am very privileged. So, tell me, or be prepared to have me going to more...desperate measures to get it out of you." He smirked the famed Slytherin smirk.  
  
"Blaise, dearest, I'm not allowed to tell you. Cursed to secrecy. If you want to know, go talk to Draco. He's in the hospital wing right now, asleep. Might have to shake him a bit, and be sure to avoid the Dream Team. Harry fell off his broom. Nasty sprained ankle, some scratches. But right now, I have to go find Colin. You know, my best friend. He's been looking for me all day." Ginny stood once again, smirked at him, and walked out the door.  
  
Blaise watched the seductive girl walk away. "Spit fire, that one. Going to be the downfall of our Mr. Malfoy. Actually, that might not be such a bad thing." He shook his head before putting his stool back and leaving the room.  
  
Ginny approached the portrait of the Fat Lady with caution. She knew what was awaiting her inside. She thought about just finding Colin and hiding out in his room the entire night, but Ron would very well find Colin to ask where she was. And then he'd find her, lying in Colin's bed, and, no matter what the sexual preference of said boy, Ron would freak.  
  
So, she would just have to run up to her own room, cover herself with her blankets, and block out the entire world.   
  
"Ginny! Dearie, you are in for something, going in there! It's wild!" The Fat Lady cackled. Ginny, dreading only the worst on her own part, told the password and walked in, only to be stopped at the door. Inside, Lavender and Parvati had all the guys laid out, unconscious on the common room floor. Most of the gryffindor girls were standing about, watching the scene with interest. Ginny's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you two doing?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Gin, calm down. We're just fixing their styles a little." Lavender looked over to Parvati, who had her wand pointed to Neville's hair. "I mean, come on, don't you think Neville would look much better with blond hair?" Parvati said a spell, and Neville's hair lengthened and turned to a dirty blond color.  
  
"Neville's hair looks just fine! Well, actually, he does look much better now, but that's not the point! If you had to stupefy them to be able to do this, it's against their will, and that's illegal!" Ginny cried out.   
  
"Oh, Gin, get real. They'll all appreciate this when we get done. Where's your brother, by the way. He isn't here, and we could do some definite fixing with him," Lavender giggled a little.  
  
"He's with Harry, in the hospital wing, thank merlin!" Ginny mumbled to herself, stepping over Seamus and Colin on her way up to her dormitory. "Good thing I didn't make plans to hide out in the boys dorms tonight. Would've been a disaster," she thought to herself.  
  
Walking into her room, she saw Lilac and Jennifer sitting on Jennifer's bed. She braced herself for the taunting she was about to endure, but after a moment, she noticed that she wasn't receiving it. Instead, she heard sobs from Jennifer.  
  
"Jenn? What's wrong?" Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed. Lilac just glared at her.  
  
"I'm leaving. Tonight. My brother just isn't getting any better. My parents want me to come home now." Jennifer turned away from her.  
  
"Jenn! I am so sorry! He'll be okay, in the end. I know he will!" Ginny made a move to hug Jennifer, but she pulled away.  
  
"Don't, Ginny." Jennifer looked at her with stone eyes. "Seriously, where have you been all day? We've always said we'd never keep anything from each other."  
  
Ginny looked at her with tears in her eyes. 'What a day!' she thought to herself. 'All of this is happening too fast!'   
  
"Ginny?" Lilac looked at her, now worried. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"It started in the owlery. I went up before Jennifer to visit some of my favorite owls. And Draco's owl was hurt, and the letter on its talon was bothering it, so I took it off and put it in my pocket to give to him later, but I forgot. I remembered at lunch, and I took it to him, but only after I read it because I didn't know what it was, and then it upset him, and Snape made me and him go to Dumbledore's office, and then Dumbledore made us go to his room, and then we almost kissed, and then..." Ginny blabbered on. By this time, the girls were just sitting there, staring at Ginny. She had lost them after "Draco's owl." No one called Malfoy by his first name.   
  
"Ginny, Gin, please, calm down, and tell us the whole story from the beginning, starting with the owl. Whose owl was it?" Lilac asked.  
  
"Draco's. You know, Slytherin, blond, plays Quidditch, arrogant prat?" Ginny's tears had dried a bit, and her stress level had lowered itself quite a bit, also.  
  
"Ok, Why are you calling him by his first name? No one does that!" Jennifer cried out.  
  
"It's so difficult. You two aren't going to believe what all has really happened today. Never in a million years!" As Ginny said that, Hermione burst into the room.  
  
"Ginevre Molly Weasley! Your brother and Harry are waiting for you downstairs right this moment! The three of us want to have a nice, long word with you!" Hermione stood with her hands on her waist, foot tapping on the hard wood floor.  
  
"What ever could you need to talk to little old me about, Hermione?" Ginny sighed, knowing the reason.  
  
"Maybe about the fact that you were SNOGGING DRACO MALFOY ON THE HOSPITAL WING COT???!!" Hermione squealed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Lilac and Jennifer gasped, turning back to Ginny. "WHAT?!" they both cried out.  
  
"Told ya you'd never believe any of it. It's been a long day." Ginny got up. "Hermione, I'll be down in just a minute. I want to brush my teeth and put my bedclothes on before going down. This could take a while."  
  
"Okay, but you'd best hurry." Hermione turned and left. Ginny proceeded to lock herself in the bathroom and refused to come out for the rest of the night.  
  
A/N--Well, all done with that chapter. Does anyone else notice this story is really not going anywhere? Well, I'm trying to incorporate a plot. I really am. Plots are just not as fun as hopeless fluff. There will be more about Draco not being a Malfoy in the next chapter. I hope. Eh, the plot pandas will decide, I guess. (everyone else has bunnies, but I don't like bunnies. Evil creatures, as Anya says. I like pandas much better!!) Anyway, review, and tell me where the plot should go. Because I'm just aimlessly typing right now. And it's fun. 


	10. Leather Pants and Realizations

A/N: OMG!! I didn't realized that the last chapter didn't have Draco at all! I'm so sorry! But here's a little more. I think I'm going to go through after I get this story on course and re write a lot of it, because it just doesn't make sense. Sorry about that. Well, here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Draco Malfoy, I'd be selling his body for money, not writing hopelessly romantic and unbelievable stories about him. Again, I disclaim.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
The next morning, Draco was woken by Madame Pompfrey bustling around him.   
  
"Ah, good, Mr. Malfoy. It's time for you to be on your way. Breakfast is starting soon, and we wouldn't want you to be late for your classes," she said to him as he sat up. The major headache he had the night before was gone, and his stuffed ferret was sitting on the floor next to his bed. He could barely remember what had caused him to spend the night in the hospital wing. He knew it had something to do with Ginny–er, The youngest Weasel. He shook his head and stood up. After a little dizziness, he reached into his bag, and pulled out–leather pants?? He groaned as he remembered their exchange the night before. The leather pants, the ferret, the footsie pajamas. It was all rushing back to him now.  
  
As he changed into the clothes, being the only ones he had, he decided he'd just have to return to his room and change as quickly as possible. It just wouldn't do for people to see him out like this! He gathered his things and told Madame Pompfrey that he was leaving. He looked around the corner of the doorframe before stepping out into the hallway. He proceeded to the next corner, checking around it, too. This paranoid behavior continued until he finally approached the Slytherin dormitories. He said the password and walked inside, believing to be safe from prying eyes.   
  
Unfortunately for Draco, Professor Snape had decided to have an early morning house meeting. The entire house was sitting in the common room, now staring at the leather clad dragon.  
  
"Nice of you to, er, join us, Mr. Malfoy," Snape broke the silence with a hint of amusement in his voice.   
  
"Er...um...Hello, Professor. Um. I'll just be changing now, if you'll excuse me." Draco's face was now colored around the same hue as Ron Weasley's hair. He glided through the crowd, heads still turning to silently mock him, and gracefully entered his room.   
  
"Little Weasel is going to pay for this!" he muttered to himself as he moved toward his closet.   
  
"I am?" Ginny asked from her place on his bed. Under his covers. In her bedclothes. With pigtails? She smiled at his confusion. "I've been here for some time. I had to hide from Ron and Harry. Hermione finally got tired of waiting on me and went into her dorm, but the other two sat downstairs all night! I waited until Harry took a restroom break, and snuck out behind Ron's back. Then I came here, which was the only place they wouldn't think to look for me." Ginny smiled. "I thought of Colin's room first, but after what Lavender and Parvati did last night to all of the guys, I thought avoided the Gryffindor dorms all together was a good idea."  
  
Draco just glared at her. "Do you realize what you've forced me to do? Every single Slytherin is sitting out there and I just had to walk through them with leather pants on! I'll never hear the end of this!"  
  
Draco watched as the color drained from Ginny's face. "Ev...Every Slytherin?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Weasley! Every Slytherin!" he yelled.  
  
"Well...how am I supposed to get out of here now?!" she yelled back. Draco's face also drained of color. The rumors that would be started suddenly rushed into his head. The rumors that were probably already started then took their turn of rushing.  
  
"Do you realize how bad this looks?" Draco said. "You were in here all day yesterday and spent the night!"  
  
"But you weren't in here last night, so maybe...." Ginny started.  
  
"No one will care where I was! They'll find out you were in my room and it'll be blown all out of proportion!" Draco continued yelling. He started pacing back and forth. Ginny continued to be curled up under his covers.  
  
"Draco, calm down. Fix the smallest problem first. Get out of those leather pants." Ginny was actually trying to think through the situation.  
  
"Do you mean that?" Draco's smirk proved his mind was not where Ginny's was.  
  
"DRACO!" Ginny cried out. "I can not believe we are in the situation from hell and your mind is stuck in the gutter!" She threw the covers back and reached toward her duffel bag before realizing her pajamas weren't very modest.  
  
"My mind is never anywhere else with you around, Weasley." Draco had taken to looking her up and down while her face turned blood red. Ginny looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"Draco, do you remember what you dreamed of last night?" she asked out of no where as she pulled a hairbrush out of her bag. He thought about it for a minute, then smiled. He had dreams of her all night. She couldn't possibly know that, though, could she?   
  
"Yes, I remember. Why?"  
  
"Do you know that you talk in your sleep?" Ginny replied. "And you thrash about?" Draco looked absolutely mortified. Had he said something about her? "And you kiss in your sleep?" Ginny smirked, then realized she was smirking and stopped. Too much time in Slytherin.  
  
"What?!" Draco cried out.  
  
"Yup. Why do you think I'm hiding from Ron, Harry, and Hermione? You're quite the kisser, Draco." Ginny picked up her duffel and walked into Draco's bathroom.  
  
"This Weasley girl is going to be the death of me!" he said to himself as he changed into decent clothes, and continued to vaporize the club clothes so nothing like this ever happened again.  
  
About half an hour later, Ginny walked out in her school uniform. She had charmed it to be her own house colors, and had gold streaks through her hair. Unfortunately, she had left all of her accessories in her own dorm, and there was no way in hell she was going back there! Ron and Harry were probably still sitting in the common room, waiting to start yelling as soon as she turned up.  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed, attempting to make sense of the past 24 hours' events. He looked up, amazed at what he saw. He had never really looked at the youngest Weasel, and now he was wondering why not. Sure, he had noticed her clothing and her attitude. Annoyed the hell out of him that she wasn't in Slytherin. If she had been, he'd have an excuse to tell his father. But, though she was in Gryffindor, she was absolutely breath taking.   
  
And, as he thought about it, he wouldn't have to give excuses to his father, now, would he??  
  
Using his manners, he stood a few seconds later. Taking her hand, he said, "Ms. Weasley, has anyone ever told you that you are remarkably beautiful?" He leaned down to softly place his perfectly pouting lips on her delicate hand.  
  
"Malfoy? Are you feeling okay?" Ginny asked, removing her hand from his and taking a step back.  
  
"Ginevra, I have just begun to realize that everything I know in this world has changed. Nothing is the same anymore. Lucius Malfoy is no longer my father. I don't have to answer to anything he says, and I don't have to keep up appearances anymore. I don't have to hide who I really am." Draco spun around flamboyantly a few times, and then plopped down on his bed.  
  
"Draco?? Is this your way of announcing that your gay? Because that's certainly what it sounds like." Ginny looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No, Ginny, This is my way of saying Malfoy's and Weasley's don't belong together. But I'm not a Malfoy. I'm a...well, who my father is isn't important! All I know is I'm not a Malfoy, and that means I can do anything I want for the first time in my life!"   
  
"Draco? What are you talking about??" Ginny was wondering what Draco could want more than having all the galleons in the world, having all the power he could want, being able to manipulate everyone he could ever want to...  
  
But then, she saw the way he was looking at her, and sat down on the bed next to him. They sat silently for a moment, as Draco turned to face her, grabbing her hands as he did so.  
  
What they didn't notice was Pansy Parkinson walking in the room. She stood at the door, shocked, as she saw what was going on.  
  
"Ginny, I think, since I'm no longer a Malfoy, that there is no reason I shouldn't tell you this. I think I...well, Ginny. I think I'm in love with you." Draco took her silence to be the perfect time for a passionate kiss.  
  
When Pansy saw this, she screamed, threw a few curse words, and ran out the door, causing Ginny and Draco to separate from each other.  
  
"You think she heard?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I know she heard. We'd better get out of here before she comes back with a weapon." Draco stood, leading the way out the door and to the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: Next Chapter: Explosions in the Great Hall! Starring Ron, Ginny, Harry, Pansy, and Hermione. Blaise and Colin try to keep the peace, and Micheal just gets wind of the situation. And who is Draco's dad?? It's not Lucius, so who could it be??   
  
Eh, R&R, please! 


	11. HmmYou all think you're so smart!

Hee Hee. Here ya go. And please don't kill me. ::hides under plot koalas:: Dang it! That's not going to work. Please don't hate me because of this. Oh my gosh, you all are probably going to hate it. But you have to understand, I couldn't let it be so damn predictable!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood at the mantle, watching the scene that played out in front of him. He had charmed a mirror in his library to follow his son at all times. Well, to follow the boy that his ignorant wife had passed off as his son for so many years. It infuriated him to think of the betrayal. And with that sad excuse for a man? What did he have? Nothing that Lucius hadn't. And his son and just done some ballet mood and confessed his love for the Weasley girl. This week could not get any worse! He threw his glass of expensive wizarding wine against the wall. As soon as he turned, a house elf rushed in to clean it up and replace it with another. Lucius continued to watch as his son led the girl out of his room after the Parkinson girl saw them kiss. Maybe that could prove to be good. The Parkinsons never liked to be embarrassed and scorned like she had just been. She's murder the Weasel. Lucius gave a small smile at the thought of it.

"Wiffles," he sternly addressed the house elf that was now cowering in the corner. "Go inform Narcissa that our meeting will take place in fifteen minutes." The house elf wobbled out of the room. Lucius retrieved some parchment from his desk and wrote a letter to Severus, informing him of the situation and asking him to come immediately.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Severus and Narcissa were seated in front of Lucius' desk.

"Lucius, I don't see why this is necessary," Narcissa said from her seat.

"Of course it's necessary, Wench!" Lucius roared. "You needn't speak, by the way. Your voice makes me ill." He sat down behind his desk, looking evil.

"Severus? What do you have to say about the situation." Lucius took a grape from the fruit basket on his desk and popped it in his mouth.

"He knew all along, Lucius! He knew it all!" Narcissa yelled, causing Lucius to choke on his grape. He coughed and gagged for a few minutes before finally dislodging it from his throat, Narcissa and Snape still looking at him regally from their seats.

"Thanks for the help," he growled. "Severus, is this true? Did you know that I was not Draco's father?"

"I'm sorry, Lucius. I must say that I did." Snape kept a straight face, showing no emotion whatsoever. Lucius' eyes flashed with anger at the realization of a close cohorts betrayal.

"I can't believe this!" he raged. "You knew all along! You knew that my only son was not my son! I can't have anymore children, Severus! You knew this when I made sure that I couldn't?! There will be no Malfoy heir! My family is going to die out now! And the only child I have is going to marry a Weasley! And assist in the downfall of my Lord and it's all your fault!" Lucius had risen through his rant and walked around the desk. "SEVERUS!" he yelled as he slammed his hands down on the arm of the chair. "Why didn't you tell me!? Why have you let me make this family name a complete joke?!"

Severus Snape smiled as sweetly as the greasy haired professor could before leaning forward and kissing the angry deatheater on the tip of his nose. "Because, Lucius, I promised Narcissa that I wouldn't," he replied with the Slytherin Drawl.

Lucius backed up, looking strangely at his acquaintance before he began to turn red. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" he screamed. Snape smirked, saying, "Red isn't a good color for a Malfoy, Lucius. Good thing your son isn't a Malfoy." As soon as that was said, he apparated back to Hogsmeade, thinking that the floo network would take too long and Lucius could have his hands on him before he made it to the fireplace.

Back at Hogwarts, Draco and Ginny were walking through the halls, hand in hand, waiting for any attack on them. "Ginny!" Jennifer called behind her. She and Lilac were running to catch up with her. Draco allowed her to stop to wait for them. "Oh. Hello, um, Malfoy..." Jennifer said as they stopped.

"Ginny, why...?" Lilac looked up at the blond Slytherin as she worked on the right words to politely ask her friend what the hell was going on. "We, um, missed you this morning. When did you finally leave the bathroom?"

"As soon as Hermione went to bed. Listen, I'll tell you all everything, but there's going to be a big commotion here in a minute, and I just want you all not to be mad about not being the first to know everything." Ginny looked at them with her resolve face and the girls nodded. "Ginny, we feel like we haven't talked to you in forever, but it's just been since yesterday," Lilac stated. "Well, Jennifer is leaving after breakfast. Will you at least eat with us."

"Of course Ginny is eating with you all," Draco said, looking down at the girl with his own resolve face. She was giving him a stern look. "Murder plans, Pansy, Evil Slytherins? Ring a bell? It's not safe. You'll eat at the Gryffindor table. You two take care of her. Try to keep her out of sight of her git of a brother, the boy who lived, and the know it all. Not safe for her with them, either. Stop looking at me like that, Ginny. I'll talk to you later. Have a sweet day." Draco checked to make sure no one but them were in the hallway before leaning down to give her an innocent kiss. Then he turned and walked away, leaving Ginny with two gaping ditzs.

They started squealing the second he rounded the corner. "Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Lilac cried.

"What was that?!" Jennifer screeched.

"Sh! Would you two calm down? Now, come on, I want to eat and get to class before Ron and Harry see me." Ginny grabbed the two girls' wrists and dragged them into the Great Hall.  
Jennifer and Lilac had a seat with their backs to the Slytherin table, across from Colin, and Ginny had a seat next to Colin.

"Nice hair, Col." Ginny giggled a bit. His hair was now shaggy and a Californicated blond.

"Ginny, don't start. I can't believe that those girls put a spell on all of us blokes to make sure we wore our new look for a month! A month looking like a preppy surfer boy! Can you believe it?" Colin shook his head.

"I really do like it, though. It's very cute," Lilac said. "Now, Ginny, why did Malfoy kiss you in the hall?"

Colin, who had just taken a sip of his pumpkin juice, proceeded to choke on it. "Ginny! Again?!" "I don't even know where to start!" Ginny said as she started hitting her head on the table.

As she was doing this, Pansy Parkinson stood outside the Great Hall, a transfigured and charmed microphone in her hands. She grinned evilly as she threw open the doors with an exclamation of, "OK, Everyone! Listen up! I have some major announcements to make and it would be within everyone's best interest to listen to them!"

Ginny looked up. "Uh-oh," was all she could say. She gained eye contact with her grey eyed Slytherin and gave him a worried look. He mouthed, "It's okay," back to her, knowing it was all just a matter of time, and it was best this way. Ginny, on the other hand, was panicking. She was now shaking and was having trouble breathing.

As Colin asked what was wrong, Harry, Hermione, and Ron came in, bags under their eyes and hair ruffled. Ron's face was an odd shade of red, very close to the color of his hair.  
"Ah, Potter, Granger, and Weasley!" Pansy shrieked in her high pitched voice. "I am so glad you could join me for my announcement! You'll love this! Have a seat!" Hermione grimaced at the shriek, but led Ron and Harry to the nearest seats. After they had gotten comfortable, Pansy looked around. "Ok, let me say before I start that you will all be very shocked at this exclusive gossip, and it may sound ridiculous, but all of it is true! First, Ginny Weasley spent last night in Draco Malfoy's room. In fact, she spent all day yesterday in his room, too! And caused him a concussion. Probably threw a vase at him or something. I swear, the girl has an awful temper!"  
Statements of shock and disbelief rushed through the room. Ron, looking at Ginny, hissed, "I can't believe this!" Hermione patted his hand, and Harry just sat there dumbfounded.

"Is that where you were, Gin? Did you sneak out to go screw Malfoy?" Jennifer asked, shocked.

"She's making it sound all wrong, Lilac! Draco wasn't in his room, he was in the hospital wing!"

"Continuing," Pansy said, "is something that you should all know, and this is way bigger news! Draco Malfoy is not a Malfoy!" she cried out.

The room exploded with squeals and exclamations this time. "If he's not a Malfoy, then what is he?" someone from the Slytherin table yelled out. Draco's usually pale complexion turned to complete white. She wouldn't. She couldn't. She's not that horrible. Is she? Draco began to feel sick at his stomach as she looked him directly in the eye. Smirking to herself, she crossed her arms, holding the microphone up and to the side.

"He's a Lockhart," she said, just as Snape walked in the door. Suddenly, you could've heard a pin drop, if anyone were able to move enough to drop one.

"Oh, dear Merlin, no," Snape said to himself. "All hell has broken loose."

A/N: Remember, don't murder the author. Please?? And I don't know if I want you all to review. I'm kind of scared of what will be said. ::cowers in a corner::


	12. More Meetings

Oh my gosh, I am so sorry that this took so long! My laptop screwed up, we fixed it, but the motherboard was messed up, so we sent it across the country to get fixed, and when they shipped it back they didn't ship it right and it ended up in a parking lot somewhere in California. So they looked for it for two weeks, and then I got a new one, and it took us a week to get it loaded because they sent it completely blank and then everything was ok. But I had writers' block. It was heck. Plus I don't like this whole college thing. Not at all. But anyway, here's the next chapter, and I promise to start working on another RIGHT AWAY!

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Chapter 12:

The Great Hall remained quiet for some time; no one could come to terms with the news they just received. The first person to make a sound was a Gryffindor–Ron. He looked at Hermione, then Harry. This continued until he just fell in the floor laughing.

"Malfoy–a Lockhart!?" he screamed, overcome by a gigglefit. Gradually, others started laughing, giggling, and making jokes about Draco.

Ginny looked over, wide-eyed, at the Slytherin table. No one was making a sound. Draco was sitting between Crabbe and Blaise, his head on the table. Blaise leaned over and said something, causing Draco to hit the table. He stood up and stormed out of the room. Snape followed, and Ginny began to, but Colin grabbed her arm.

"No, Gin, stay here with us. Snape will take care of Draco, and you needn't be alone in the hall right now," he said. She sat back down, putting her head on her hands.

"What have I done?" she wailed out loud to no one in particular. "This is all my fault!"

Lilac looked at her. "Of course it's not all your fault! Ginny, you had nothing to do with any of this!" Colin put his arm around the girl, trying to comfort her.

"Of course it's my fault! No one would've ever found out anything if I hadn't been in his room!" she cried out.

"So, you knew all this time that Draco's dad was Gilderoy Lockhart??" Jennifer asked her, still in awe of this news.

"No, of course not! The letter didn't say anything about who his dad was. I just knew he wasn't a Malfoy." Ginny thought for a moment. "So, wait! How did Pansy know?"

"Slytherins have their ways, little Weasley," said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Blaise Zabini standing with his arms crossed. "Meet me in the old potions classroom, in the dungeons. I think we have some things to discuss. You have fifteen minutes." "My friends are coming with me." Ginny gave him a cold stare.

"Fine," Blaise said, then turned and left, as the rest of the student body had done. Colin stared after him.

"Oh, stop drooling, Colin!" Lilac scolded the boy. "We've got much bigger things to deal with right now!"

Fifteen minutes later, Colin, Lilac, Jennifer, and Ginny were on their way to the dungeons. As they passed Snape's room, Draco saw Ginny.

"Ginny!" Draco called to her. The group stopped, and turned to him, his steel grey eyes bore into them. He strolled leisurely over to the group.

"Hey, Draco." Ginny gave a small smile.

"I can't talk right now. Snape's fuming. Pansy's in with him now."

"I can't believe she did that." Ginny said. "How did she find out? I didn't even know who your dad was."

"She did some type of spell. Snape didn't explain it to me. Listen, are you all right? No one did anything? Girls, you're taking care of her, right?" He acknowledged her friends standing beside her.

"Draco, I'm fine," Ginny insisted. "It's you I'm worried about. No one seemed to care about me and you. There are some horrible things being said about you. You're a Lockhart!"

"Yes, I am. Big deal. Gilderoy was a dufus. But he gave me good DNA, because I am just as irresistable," Draco smirked.

"Gin, we're going to be late." Colin tapped at his wrist, pretending he had on a watch. Anymore time with the Slytherin Prince was going to make him sick.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I have to go. I have someone to meet." Ginny looked up at him. "Find me later. I want to know everything."

"You can bet on it, Ginevra." He leaned down to place a kiss on her glossy lips. "Mmm...Watermelon." Ginny giggled a bit, then was dragged away by Colin.

As they got closer to their destination, and out of Draco's earshot, Ginny turned to Colin, stating, "Colin Creevy, you always ruin my fun."

"Sorry, Gin, but it was too sickening. And weird! If this were a fanfiction or something, I'd say Draco was completely out of character!"

Ginny stopped walking, and looked at him. "What the bloody hell is a fanfiction?" she asked.

"Never mind. We're going to be late. Wouldn't like that." Colin steered her in the direction of their meeting. Ginny's head was reeling with the information she had been recieving. Draco was a Lockhart? Well, it would explain his wonderfully shiny and soft hair. And Lockhart was quite pale, too. What a psychological study this could be!

They walked into their meeting right on time. Blaise, sitting seductively on his desk, smirked as they stood at the door.

"Won't you every one please have a seat?" He knew better than to believe the Weasley girl would come to their meeting alone. One could hope, though. Colin took a seat on a stool next to a deep blue bar in the corner, and Lavendar and Jennifer took seats on a couch at the back of the room. That left Ginny a seat directly in front of Blaise.

"Why am I here, again, Zabini?" Ginny asked, crossing her legs, and glaring like a true Slytherin.

"I thought we should have a chat. I know everything that has happened today and yesterday, Ginevra, and I want to help you out." Zabini stepped off the desk, and walked to the chair on the other side of it.

"I'm glad someone knows what has happened," Colin muttered from his stool.

"I'll be more than happy to fill you in later, cheerleader," Blaise winked, the infamous smirk causing Colin's face to turn another shade of Weasley red. "But the matter of business at the moment, is you, Ginevra. I think you're exactly what Draco needs."

"What?" Ginny asked, looking about as dumbfounded as she'd felt all week.

"You know what I mean. Draco is scheduled for his initiation a week after graduation. He is a key to the Deatheater's plan for the war. The Order," Zabini heard the shocked gasp from the girl, "Yes, I know about the Order of the Pheonix. I..." he hesitated. "I have been in contact with quite a few members of the Order, and have been assisting them in their efforts. The Order has been adamant about getting Draco on the right side. They had no ideas how to, though, and I believed it was a lost cause. But it's not, Ginevra."

Ginny was still taking in that Blaise had been in contact with The Order.

"Ginny, you can make Draco deny his initiation. You can convince him that his life could mean so much more than being just a lackey for an evil overlord." Blaise kept talking for a minute or so more, then realized that Ginny's mouth had been hanging open and that she didn't look like she was hearing a single word he was saying.

"Ginny?" he asked. "Ginevra?" Again. "WEASLEY!" Still no answer.

"She does this sometimes, Zabini." Colin hopped off of his stool, and walked over to her. "Ginny, honey, Voldemort has come to power, and he stole the world's entire supply of chocolate."

Ginny screamed, then fell sideways out of her chair. "WHERE IS THAT EVIL MONSTER! I'LL KILL HIM!" she screamed as she jumped up, arms flailing about, and head jerking from side to side.

"Sorry, false alarm." Colin returned to his stool, receiving yet another evil stare from his best friend. "You know that doesn't bother me anymore, right?"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't stick it out unless you're going to use it," Colin stated, smirking. Zabini frowned. Maybe Draco's claim that Gryffindor had been holding 'smirking classes' was not as preposterous as he had once believed.

"Hey, back to this. You, Miss Weasley, are Draco's only savior; the Order's only hope to aquire the assistance of young Malfoy. Will you help?" Blaise looked intently upon her face. The entire room sat in silence, staring at Ginny's contemplating face.

Moments ticked away before Ginny answered, "I honestly don't remember anything you said after you told me you were a part of the Order. Could you repeat?" she asked in a sheepish manner.

"Oh, Gods, what did I do to deserve this?" Zabini threw up his hands.

"Zabini, take a seat. Let a professional Ginny translator to take care of this situation," Colin bragged as he stood from the stool once again. Zabini raised one eyebrow, but had a seat in his office chair behind his desk. Colin stood in front of Ginny.

"Now, Gin, listen to me." Ginny stared into Colin's eyes. "You care about Draco, right?"

"I think so. I mean, I haven't known him for very long. Well, I have, but not the him I know now." Her nose wrinkled in frustration. "This is making my head hurt."

"Ginny, listen, Draco is supposed to become a death eater. He still has time to be convinced otherwise, though. Do you think you can convince him to help out the good side?"

"Do you even remember my career choice, Colin? Of course I can!" Ginny cried out, unbelieving that her best friend could ask such a dumb question.

"All done," Colin said, turning to Zabini. "What's next?"

"We'll meet again at a later date. I can't take much more of this." Zabini stood to see his guests out.

"She's not usually like this. Too much shock for one day. I think she's a little tired." Colin apologized once more, leading Ginny out. He decided to take her up to her room, because this was all just too much for the poor girl.

Draco, on the other hand, was just sitting in Professor Snape's classroom, waiting for the teacher to be finished unleashing his wrath on Pansy. Draco was trying to figure out what had made him forget completely about his arranged marriage to the girl who had been his girlfriend since they were three. Of course, it was the Weasley girl, but what about her? She was. . .Well, he thought to himself, she just fit him so perfectly. He had no reason to feel so strongly for her, but it was there. He didn't know if she felt the same, but the same passion they had felt when they were fighting, he felt when they were kissing.

And he enjoyed kissing her much better than he enjoyed fighting with her. Pansy, on the other hand, didn't ignite any of those feelings. She was nothing to him, now that he had found Ginny.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he heard the office door click open. Pansy ran out crying, and Professor Snape stepped out right behind her.

"Draco?" the professor asked cautiously. "How are you doing?"

"It's not like I haven't been forced to take the stares and jeers of students at this school before. I can handle it," Draco stated confidently.

"Can you? Before, you were a Malfoy, a name that demanded respect and fear. Now, you're a Lockhart, a name that. . . Well, it's not a name I'd like for myself," Snape ended the sentence with a snort.

"I'm glad I'm no longer a Malfoy. I hated the name and the man that gave it to me. Now, I take it I'm no longer betrothed to that cow, and I don't have to hide feelings for others. I don't have to be the picture of perfection, and I never have to return to the hellhole they call the Malfoy Manor. I'm happy as an American in a fast food restaurant."

"I have just one question. The Weasley girl? Why?" Snape asked in confusion.

"Love," was the only reply as Draco walked out the door.

(END CHAPTER)

A/N: Reviews, please? I'll love you all forever!


	13. The Fab Five

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I'm hard at work writing two stories at once, and I'm having lots of luck with each. Thanks to everyone who's still asking for more chapters from me on this one. I would've probably stopped writing it a long time ago if I wasn't being asked for them. Anyway, here's chapter 13!

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Chapter 13:

The school was alive with gossip. The stories were amazingly out of proportion, and Ginny couldn't believe what all was being said about her and Draco. It was all so crazy that these people actually believed any of it!

Her favorite story, so far, was that Pansy had gotten mad when Ginny, the desperate loser she was, gave Draco a love potion and forced him into bed with her. Pansy had then hired a private investigator to find his deepest darkest secret.

Draco and Ginny hadn't been seeing each other, except for quick meetings with Snape about the delicacy of the issue. They were trying to allow everyone to accept Draco's newfound parentage before sending them for another amazing loop. Colin had been staying with Ginny quite a bit, to keep people from harassing and questioning her about things that were none of their business. Unfortunately, the Dream Team, now including Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, and renamed the Fab Five, had caught the two of them in a corner.

"The lot of you need to back up and allow Ginny and I through," Colin stated, staring them down.

"No." Ron stared right back from the middle of the group. On either side of him was Hermione and Luna, with Harry and Neville on the outside. "She won't talk to you. You're irrational and don't care what she's feelings. You never have, always pushing Harry on her. Give up, Ron," Colin grabbed Ginny's hand and tried to push through the Hermione and Neville. They were pushed back.

"We want to talk to Ginny. Either she's going to talk to us, or she's going to stand in this corner until we die." Hermione's face was stone cold.

"Colin," Ginny whispered from behind him. He turned to her, still hiding her from the vultures that were supposed to be their friends. She whispered in his ear, and he turned back.

"Ginny's tired. She said she'll give you half an hour. She'll explain whatever you want, but if anyone starts to yell, patronize, or attack in any way, she's gone. I'm also to be present and it shall take place in the library, with the stare of Madame Pince on you every one." Colin stared them down again. "Agreed"

"When?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow. Ginny wants to sleep now, since it's almost curfew. Five o'clock. Don't be late." Colin grabbed Ginny's hand, and they walked past the five, amazed they were finally able to get through.

"Thank you, Colin," Ginny whispered to him. "And I want Draco there, too"

Colin stared at her. "Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, the five won't like that too much"

"It's just as much his explaining to do as it is mine. I don't mean to face the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, if he's just got to face the Slytherins. I'll write him as soon as we get upstairs."

The next day, at five after five, Draco, Ginny, and Colin walked confidently into the library, knowing they had told the fab five not to be late. Draco held tightly to Ginny's hand as a sort of promise that he wouldn't abandon her in her own time of need.

Hermione saw them first and grabbed hold of Ron's shoulder. He looked up when she did this and cried out, "Bloody hell, Ginny! Why did you have to bring him?"

"I brought him," Ginny replied, moving closer to Draco, "because he is as much a part of this as I am."

Colin, Ginny, and Draco had a seat across from the Fab Five as they all glared at Draco.

"So, you wanted to know something?" Ginny smiled at them.

"Yes, uh, Gin, we would very much like for you to explain yourself and this whole situation you've gotten yourself in," Hermione explained, still not taking her eyes off of Draco.

"Well, first, I would like for you to look at me instead of him while you're talking to me. I don't appreciate it and it's very rude to stare, also," Ginny said to them. "And I'll explain as soon as you every one promise no outbursts, no violence, no name calling, and no disowning your sister." Ginny took this chance to shoot a look at Ron.

They looked at her blankly for just a second.

"I promise, Ginny," Luna said almost immediately.

"I promise, too, Gin," Harry said, a little relunctantly.

"I promise," Neville and Hermione both said together.

They all looked at Ron, whose face was slowly turning red.

"What about him?!" Ron cried out, pointing to Draco.

"Who? Me?" Draco asked, pointing to himself. "Well, Ronald, I've already promised this to Ginny. But if you insist that you hear it, then Ginny, love, I promise I won't give any outbursts, violent gestures, names won't be thrown, and I won't disown my sister." He smirked at her.

"Do you think you may have sisters?" Ginny asked him. "I mean, did Gilderoy ever have any kids? Other than yourself, of course."

"I'm not sure. But now that he doesn't even know who he is, I don't know if I'll ever find out."

"So, it's true? Gilderoy Lockhart is really your father?" Ron asked, excitedly. Ginny looked over to him in a sharp manner.

"I believe someone has forgotten the deal. Say you promise, and we'll explain, Ron," Ginny scolded him.

"For the love of. . ." Ron scowled. "Okay, okay. I promise!"

"Okay, now, ask all the questions that you wish," Ginny stated with a wave of her hand and a smile.

Hermione brought out a foot long parchment. "Well, Ginny, what exactly happened? I mean, could you explain it from the beginning?"

Ginny sighed, then launched into the story. "It started when I found Draco's owl in the owlery. It was hurt..."

"And, then Pansy had to bring the attention back to her, so she did that whole thing in the Great Hall. You heard that, and know all the rest." Ginny sighed again as she stopped talking.

She looked across the five faces in front of her, and noticed that Ron was desperately signaling to his mouth. "When did you do a silencing charm on my brother? And why didn't you think of that to begin with?"

"As soon as you mentioned that you went to Malf–um, Draco's room, and I noticed his face getting red. Also, he promised that we wouldn't need to do a silencing charm." Hermione glared at the boy to her left.

"Oh, ok. Any more questions?" Ginny asked. Hermione picked up her wand to take the charm off of Ron. "No, 'Mione. Leave him quiet. I like it better this way."

Hermione put her wand back as Ron stared angrily at her. "Well, we were also wondering how long this little obsession would last," Neville asked bluntly.

"Obsession? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ginny cried.

"Well, Gin, you just suddenly decided that you liked Malfoy," Harry said. "I mean, Draco. And, well, it just reminded us a little of that crush you had on, er, well, me."

Ginny started laughing. Harry stared at her with a dumbfounded look.

"Harry, dear, I haven't had a crush on you since the summer before third year! I can't even remember what I saw in you. And, honestly, this isn't an obsession. So, don't think it'll be over anytime soon," Ginny continued to laugh.

"Well," Colin said, "I think our time is up for now. If you don't mind, my client has another meeting to be going to. If you'd like to schedule another, be in touch with me."

"Another meeting?" Ginny asked. "What other meeting?" Colin pulled her up and Draco followed suit.

"Blaise," Draco stated as the three walked toward the door, leaving the Fab Five sitting in the library, unable to say as much as a goodbye.

"And, Colin, why are you acting like a muggle lawyer?" Ginny asked, seeming a bit confused.

"Well, I've kind of taken to this. I think I'd like to be a lawyer," Colin told her.

"You can represent me when I get sued by my clients!" Ginny giggled as they walked along.

"And you can represent me when they finally decide that I'm a Death Eater and take me away to Azkaban," Draco stated.

"You're not going to be a Death Eater, are you?" Ginny stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Let's not discuss this here, Ginny," Draco said, trying to pull her with him.

She was stubborn, though, and rooted herself right to that spot. "No. Are you going to be a Death Eater?"

Draco sighed, "Colin, tell Blaise we'll be in touch later. I think Ginny and I need some time to ourselves."

Colin stared at him. "Blaise? Alone? Without Ginny?"

"You'll be okay, Colin. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," Ginny said, as she and Draco turned to go back to Draco's room. After they had disappeared, Colin drew up his courage and walked slowly to Blaise's office.


End file.
